a prolauge to souls adventure
by raelynn gross
Summary: the second part of my shibusen love story. This time based on their kids lol.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NOT SOUL EATER NOT THIS PLATE OF TOCOS I'M EATING (ITS MY SISTERS BF'S)

Red eyes shot open as lightning illuminated his room. The albino groaned as blonde hair that lay across his chest moved slightly before the mob of fur made a noise.

"I've got him." Soul groaned looking at the clock beside his bed. 4:30 damn brat. His wife Maka Albarn Evans grunted her thanks having just gotten to bed an hour earlier. Careful not to jolt the bed he eased out of the room to the small bedroom at the end of the hall. The thunderstorm outside had worsen since he himself had gone to bed. Quietly he opened the door to the bedroom of his six year old son Leonardo Evans. The camll boy was his clone according to Maka. The childs smile had gotten him into trouble countless times in school. Another reason why he hated England. How had he gotten in England well that was easy. Once he had married his wife lord death decided he'd make a great European Death sythe plus his parents agreed to stop trying to kill his wife if he moved closer to home. Once the two had moved into his grandparents home Rin and the family gathered to see the newsest Evans. Soul had cried. Uncool yea but he had cried. Maka still wont let him live it down.

"Papa?" whimpered the scratchy voice of his son. He'd been crying again. He may be Soul's clone but he had his mothers traits, at least at home. He played true for his ole man during school and around strangers though.

"Scared of a little thunder I see." Soul said as he took a seat next to his son on the bed. His son's ruby red eyes flashed angrily at him.

"Im not scrared!" Leo snarled angrily.

"Sure your not." Soul laughed as another clash of thunder sounded sending the child hurtling for his open arms. Some would say Leon was a loner like his father but if you knew him you'd know both father and son were more attached to eachother than glue. Maka had once walked in on the two sleeping on the couch while an old winnie the pooh movie Soul had, (claims was his brothers) played on the tv. Leo cuddled into his fathers chest as another flash of lightning spooked him. His fathers soft laughter filled the room.

"Just like your mother. She's afraid of storms as well." he whispered as he stroked his sons white locks of hair. Maka loved brushing it, at least that's what she had told him one day during dinner.

"Really moms afraid of storms?" Leon asked skepticlly. Soul nodded causing his son to smile. Both stayed quiet a little longer with Soul drftting to sleep every now and then.

"Dad?" Leon whispered as he gently nipped his fathers shoulder. An old habit he had kept from his teething day's. A grunt of acknowledgement came from the elder albino.

"Was it hard to become a deathsyhte?" he asked curiously as he stared at his parent.

"You just need the right partner son, now the storms over go to bed you've got school tomorrow." at his son's nodd he laid him down, covered him up, and left the room for his own bed. With one last look at the clock by his bed he crawled in next to Maka and fell asleep knowing full well he'd wake again in an hour.

**AN/ YES IT'S SHORT FOR A PROLAUGE BUT THATS BECAUSE THIS IS SOUL'S PART FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS LEON'S OUR MAIN CHARACTOR. FOR THOSE WHO WANTED ME TO DO A HONEY MOON DISCREPTION WAIT TILL MAKA'S CHAPTER. THANK YOU AND PLZ REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER

Ok, so far so good. Hair...cool. Teeth...cool. I'm set and cool for school today. Leo thinks as he walks from his bathroom dressed in his leather jacket, orange top and baige pants. His father looks up from the plate of bacon he's stolen to eye his son.

"Shoes." Soul says as he bites into his breakfast. Leo quickly lets out a very uncool more like his mother, eep.

"Thanks dad." Leo said as he stole bacon from his fathers plate. Soul released a muffled no problem before watching his son grab his backpack and usher the older man along.

"Let me eat. Besides why in such a hurry?" Soul asked as he ate some eggs that had just cooked. leo didnt answer quickly which caused his father to raise an eyebrow. Leo usually told him everythihng in vivid detail. Hell Soul could describe his son's desk and note's from memory because of the many times Leo had talked about them.

"Girl at school is comeing. Ten bucks it's Anya." Leo said quickly. Soul made an o sound before continueing. Anya was Patty and Crona's kid. She had inherited her fathers looks and attitude but was very outgoing with the friends she trusted. Even better no blackblood. Also little Anya was a weapon. Maka was happy when Soul had told her Leo had a crush on the girl.

"I'm guessing her mother still watches Anastasia." Soul mused. Leo seemed to not hear as he began to drag his father out the door.

"Your slow dad come on I'm going to be late." he ranted. Leo was sure his father was silently makeing fun of him. As he tried to dart ahead of him Soul kept calling him back. About twenty minuets later the two entered the elementary school part of shibusen.

"I'm off to work have fun at school I'll be back afterward." Soul said before walking away. Leo nodded before he ran to the playground to meet his friends. Shadowstar and his sister Rika waved happily as they spotted their friend.

"Yo, where's everyone else?" Leo asked curiously. Rika smiled kindly fixing to answer when her brother spoke instead.

"Their helping to get Anya here. Though I dont see why the little runt needs three people to get her in school." he said clearly hateing the spotlight not being on him.

"She's been sick her parents were worried." Rika said quietly. Before Leo could reply to any of this three fellow kindegardeners walked forward.

"Hey Meg, Sam, Kay." the group smiled. The three girls waved in reply. Kid had unfortanatly named the three symetricaly. Leo's parents always felt sorry for the three.

"Um, hi guy's." waved a small girl sheepishly.

"Hi Anya." Leo smiled as he stepped closer. Anya returned the smile happily as her cousins talked with the star twins.

"I wonder if Mrs. Marie will be early today or if she got lost again?" Rika pondered as they walked to their classroom.

"Who knows. Maybe Stien sensie disected her like he did grandpa Spirit." Leo mentioned as he took his seat. Anya sat beside him as Shadow took the seat on his other side.

"Bet you she got lost ten bucks." Meg said as she placed her lunch money on the desk. Her two sisters nodded as they raised their own lunch money.

"She got dumped again." Sam put in her opinion.

"Got laid." Kay said matter-of-factly. With that the triplets sat and waited for their teacher to appear.

"Their betting again." Anya whispered as Leo and her talked amongts eachother.

"I actually think that Kay may be right this time." Leo said as eyed the room to tell Anya who was who. Two seats in front of him Ox and Kim's daughter Ivy, sat reading her encyclopidia.

"Witch miester like her mom." Leo whispered as Anya listened in. Farther up was Harvards and Jaqualins son Princeton, slept bored.

"Lightning weapon like his dad but does flaming lightning like his mom, well the fire part really." Leo continued. Anya smiled as she started to speak. But before she could start Marie walts in.

"Alright class today we will go over our mathamatics and I got laid last night." she laughed saying the last part low her class unintentinally hearing the statement.

"Give me ya moneies hoes." Kay whispered as her sisters snarled in protest. Leo smiled as he told Anya he won.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER

The playground was full and noisy as Leon led Anya to the old oak tree at the end of the area. Anya's short pink hair blew in the wind as she ran to keep up with her albino friend. Other students darted past the duo as they made their way across campus.

"Hurry up you two!" Shadow yelled as he stood waiting impatiantly with the other friends.

"We're comeing hold on you stupid ninja!" Leon called back. He grabbed Anya's hand and began dragging her the rest of the way. Once they had arrived beside their comrades they sat and began their little chat.

"Ok so the dockyoumentary was boring." Shadow began as he began chewing on a chocolate bar he stole from Rika's backpack.

"It's documentary Shadow." Leon corrected him.

"Yeah whatever." Shadow sighed as he waved a dismmisive hand.

"Seriously Leo, noone reads the dictionary...heck most of us cant even read yet." Kay said as she pointed to Shadow.

"Careful sis I hear Ivy is trying to steal our boy's spot at top dog in class right now." Meg whispered looking over her shoulder.

"Please like Leo's going to lose to her. I mean he's both popular and smart thats a double wammy." Sam the eldest death child laughed. Leo attempted to hide his blush as his friends began to tease him. Only Anya and Rika seemed to remain quiet and help their friend out.

"Come on you guy's he's trying to live up to both parents legacy. I mean they are the strongest weapon miester pair their is." Rika said unaware of the blushing child behind her.

"Not helping." Leo whispered as Shadow began claiming his godliness.

"Well at least he isnt as concited as some fathers and their son." Sam mocked. Shadow remained oblivious to her snide remark as he continued to laugh about his awsomeness.

"That isn't a word Shadow!" Leo yelled as his assasin friend continued his rant. Anya laughed silently as she held onto Leo's jacket sleeve.

"Please don't fight." Rika pleaded as her mothers traits began to show.

"Why we've already bet money on this fight." Meg said as she watched the two roll around on the ground.

"Yeah twenty say's Shadow loses in five minuets." Sama laughed.

"No way same price same bet but a teacher intervenes." Kay put in. Rika sighed knowing she had lost the cause. Anya placed a calming hand on her shoulder as they watched the two boys fight.

"Sometimes I really hate having only two boys in this group." Rika laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DONT OWN SOUL EATER. SORRY THESE ARE SO SHORT JUST RETURNED FROM MY CHRISTMAS VACATION W/ BF SO. MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS HAD TO BE SHORT DUE TO LIMITED INTERNET USUAGE. LOL**

Leon groaned as he sat in the principles office. The fight with Shadow had gone from words to fist leaving poor Leon with multiple bruises and cuts from the assains son. Although looking over at Shadow he to had done some damage. During their little fight Leon had discovered his weapon ability. Carefully he concentrated his mind on transforming his arm into a sythe blade. With a flash of light a red blade with hinted green shadow forming its top appeared. Cool. Leo's thoughts were inturrupted though as both his and Shadows mothers exited from the office.

"I don't care who started it and I dont care. You've both been suspended for fighting useing weapons." Maka said as she began to pull the embarassed six year old behind her. Shadow laughed as he boasted about how awsome he was for winning and stuff. Tsubaki sighed threatening to get Blackstar involved. Both Maka and Leon knew the the blue haired assasin would only encourage the next explosion in the city. Thankfully the school was empty as Leon was paraded out of the building. At first he thought he was being taken home but when his mother turned towards the building his father worked at he knew he was screwed. As they entered the building they were met by Stien and Sid.

"Ah good morning Proffesor Stien, Sid sensie." Maka greeted. Both men waved as Sid turned to speak.

"Morning Maka. It seems that you, Soul, and Stien have been makeing the city here in England very comfortable for a new death weapon school." Sid said as he examined what was to become the high school for weapons and miesters for England.

"It will cut down on shibusen travels and make hunting for rouge witches easier." Maka said as she made sure her son was still beside her. Stien noticed the flinching mini albino and smiled.

"Maka shall I disect the specimen you and your weapon have created for scientific porpouses?" he asked as he turned the giant screw in his head. Leon yelped as Maka opened her mouth. But before she could answer a pair of strong arms lifted the boy in the air.

"Papa!" Leo yelped happily. Soul smiled as he held his son away from the mad scientist. Maka's stern gaze met her husbands red bored expression.

"Excuse us Sensie's but my husband and I need to teach our son about fighting in school. And please extend our thanks to Ox and Harvard for their donations and tell Kim that Rin has agreed to teach the Witch distric for Shibusen's witch division." Maka said before she ushured the two albino's upstairs to Soul's private office.

"So that Witch division extends to vampires to right?" Soul asked as he allowed his son to take a seat.

"Yes it does so you don't feel left out." Maka smiled. Leo sighed his parents always had side conversations like these. Silently he tried to escape before his parents could notice.

"You know that wont work son. I hear all." Soul said as he took a seat in one of the empty desk chairs. Leo cursed silently as he returned to his vacant chair. All was quiet as they waited for someone to speak. Finally the silence grew to much for the young six year old.

"Ok so Shadow was talking sutpid and embarassing me usually I can take it but then he kept aurguing that he could make up words an they be used but I wouldnt stand for it. Then the Death tripelets made their bets and then Shadow threw the first punch and then I attacked and suddenly my arm transforms into a sythe blade and I dont know I just acted." Leo explained. Both parents listened as their son rushed his words out. Once he was finished he released his breath and waited for his parents to punish him. He noticed his mother look to his father and immidiately he knew that they were haveing one of their mental conversations. Yeah having a half vampire for a dad was so cool. Not that his dad had always been a vampire halfling. His parents had told him the story countless times. How he and his mother had been sent to find his aunt Rin so he could get rid of his Blackblood but a Witch named Medusa had attacked and killed his dads grandparents. His father had been turned to a half vamp in the end and married his mother and nine months later had him. Although he usually catches his parents talking about a second child. Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Your grounded for a month." Soul said bordly. Leo sweatdropped. Why did his father always have to tell him this so conversationally like.

"I'll take him hime. Is meatloaf good for tonights dinner?" Maka asked. Soul nodded as Leo and his mother walked out. How his parents could change conversations fast like that amazed him. Not that he cared in any way but geez. Anyway meatloaf for dinner... sounds good.

"So mom, can I help with anything?" he asked. Maka knew meatloaf was her son's favorite. Leo flinched at the smlie etched on his mothers face. It somehow looked like the smile Crona got when the blackblood acted up.

"Sorry son but you get to eat leftovers from last night." She explained. Leo sweatdropped. No way was he eating broccolie and that chicken stuff agian tonight when his favorite meal was being eaten right infront of him.

"That's not fair!" Leo cried out as his mother unlocked the door to their home.

"If life was fair the ox would have hair." his mother rebuted. Leo growled softly then smiled.

"He has those two pillar looking things." he said as he followed his mother to her room.

"Yes but the bald spot is what gets the most attention." Maka continued.

"Your still not fair mom." he said before leaving to his room. He sat on his bed wondering what to do next. Usually when he was grounded his parents would hide his things but now all his posessions sat in the open. His cd player sat on his nightstand from usage last night. Vaguly he thought about getting on the internet but he knew his parents would extend his punishent for it. Finally he decided on his ipod. Blareing the music he laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He didnt realize he'd fallen asleep but he's father woke him holding a steaming plate of meatloaf in front of him. Before Leo could speak his father placed his hand over his young sons mouth.

"Your mothers at Tsubakis so eat fast and pretend you hate me." he instructed. Leon nodded as he ate his dinner. Soul retrieved the leftover plate ment for the young boy and ate that.

"Dad you dont have to eat it." Leo said inbetween mouthfulls. Soul laughed before explaining to his son about already eating his meatlaof. Both ate and told about their day occasionaly laughing about a joke or two. Finally Soul stood and gathered their plates and started to leave.

"Leon." he said turning to the boy. LEo looked up to his father in curiosity.

"Yeah dad?" he replied.

"We're proud of you for turning into a weapon." and with his signature shark toothed smile he left the room...

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

"Leon slow down papa isnt in that big of a hurry." the man cried out to his seven year old son. With that Leon dropped his hand placing his own small hands on his hips.

"But I am. Plus mama's waiting for us." he stated with a slight pout. Soul moved closer to his son.

"Leon I really dont see why papa has to bring you." the man continued to aurgue as the pair walked to the front door of a large marble mansion.

"Mother, Father I brought my rugrat to visit now hand over my wife." Soul called out. The doors opened to reveal an elderly butler. He followed them into a large library where to old versions of Souls parents sat and a young blonde in her mid twenties looked up.

"Hey babe I brought junior to visit. And hello princess." older Soul smiled as he leaned down to touch his wife's stomach.

"Thanks. And just one more month till Keira is born then you'll have a little sister Leo." Maka laughed. Leo made a face as he eyed the cookie jar next to his grandparents.

"Thank you again mr. Evans for allowing me to take the rest of the month off." Maka continued as she stood.

"Yeah and thanks fo agreeing to watch him while we're on our date." Soul added as he ruffled his son's hair.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: NO SOUL SORRY

Leo glanced at his grandparents as he gaged their reactions. They didnt seem to notice him at the present moment which was good because at the current moment he was attempting to steal the cookies from the kitchen. Come on who could blame him. I mean he's like what seven and alone to an extent in old peoples home. Leo laughed at his own ingeniousness. Noway were his grandparents going to catch him. His father had told him stories of how he himself had gotten past his parents at his age. Besides unlike his dad he didnt have an older sibling looking over his shoulder to tattle on him. Carefully he snuck past the two elderly cartakers and entered the kitchen. None of the servents seemed to care he was there. Which to him ment no trouble which was a good thing. With practiced skill he made his way in silence to the counter that held the fresh chocolate chip cookies.

"Can I help you young master Evans?" asked an elderly woman who to him seemed older than his grandma. Leo shook his head as he tried to hide the cookies behind his back.

"I raised your father young man I know you're currently attempting to hide that jar." she continued. Leo smirked as he eyes his prey.

"Well if you rasied my father would that make you my real grandmother? Besides as you earlier proclaimed I am the young master therefore shouldnt you be obeying my rules?" he asked happy with his own witty comeback. Not that he called himself smart but maybe his mom was right in makeing him study the dictionary.

"I'll have you know young Evans that just like your father your wits only go so far." she replied as she took a seat at the table. Leo raised an eyebrow. Was she letting him go? Man this was to easy. But just as he began to walk away the old lady continued her conversation.

"I remember when Soul use to steal cookies. Such a happy go lucky child it's suh a shame what happened to his younger brother." she whispered. Leo slowly lowered the cookie. He had never heard his dad mention a younger brother just his uncle Wes.

"You lie dad never mention a younger brother nor has uncle Wes." he said annoyed.

"Of course they wouldnt it was such a horrible accident. They were banned from even discussing it." the woman said as she glanced off in to the distance.

"So If you were ban from saying anything why bring it up granny?"he asked although his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Because you are about to make the same mistake young master Ethen made." Ok so now Leon was hooked he quickly took a seat beside the old woman to listen to the story.

"Soul did you leave anything for Leo to play with you know he can be trouble when he isnt entertained." Maka said as she toyed with her broccolie. Soul closed his eyes for a minuet. He had forgotten to bring Leo's games. He shuddered at the thought of what his son could do. He needed a lie a fast.

"Yeah he has it its next to the front door." he announced. ' Of our house.' he added in his head. Maka smiled causeing Soul to release a held breath.

"You get the couch if he's broken anything due to your forgetfullness." she replied before clearing her plate. With a nodd Soul continued to play with his hours later the two left to get their son.

"And that's when the cookie kishin took his soul. Your father and uncle were devestated." Granny finished as she removed the cookie and cookie jar from the horrifed and terror struck child. Suddenly the doors burst open causeing the young albino to scream in return causing his older clone to scream.

"Papa?" Leon yelped as he took notice of the older man.

"So how was your day?" Soul asked as he took notice of the older woman.

"Sup granny." Soul waved.

"Hello master Soul. I was just telling your son about your little brother Ethan." Soul looked puzzled for a moment before relization hit.

"Oh yeah, poor Ethen." Leo patted his fathers hand before leading his father out the door. Maka greeted her son as he ran up to hug her.

"Hey mom did you know daddy had a little brother." Leo said. Maka shook her head as she glanced at her husband in curiosity. So for the next hour Leo retold the story to his parents. Once Maka had tucked the boy into bed she joined her husband in their own bed.

"So Soul was that story real or just something made up to get you to stop stealing cookies?" she asked.

"Made up but when I was his age it was uncle Ethen." he laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SOUL BUT I DO OWN HIS KIDS LOL

TIME SKIP KIDS ARE NOW AT SHIBUSEN

Leo fought sleep, he was losing but man was he fighting.

"Damn it I lost fools gives me my money!" Kay cursed as she continued her giraffe picture. She took after her aunt Patty way too much.

"You lost Kaitlyn." Anya said from the seat beside Leo.

"I won fair and square runt." Sam said as took Megs five dollar bill. Rika and her brother Shadowstar both sighed as Stien rolled in dragging a struggling Kiera behind him.

"Leo please make sure your sister doesn't try to ditch class again." He said as said girl shoved her blonde hair out of her face. Forest green eyes glared daggers at the stitched up man before her.

Shadow you ditched man." She yelled as she made her way to sit next to the older boy.

"Hey I wasn't the only one where's your miester at?" he asked as he searched for the black haired shinigami son. As if on cue said boy crawled in muttering about being scum as Soul stood behind him.

"Yo Stien, stop threating kids. He noticed that you moved the trophies in the trophy room to be unsymmetrical. Better be lucky I fixed it before kid found out." He said as the young boy left to meet his weapon.

"I swear it's a male thing in that family." Kiera snarled as she poked at the poor boy.

"Hey Tristan get your ass together and make yourself useful." Meg said as she threw her nail polish at her brother. He seemed unfazed till Kiera smacked his head with her leather bound book. That's one trait she memorized from her mother.

"Hey if you ever get me pregnant with four kids I'll give you more to worry about than just symmetry!" Kiera snarled. The whole room went silent as Leo paled from his seat. Soul, who was still trying to get info from Stien, looked at his daughter in shock. It was no secret that her and her weapon where dating but still.

"Kiera Lynn don't even say things like that it's enough your mother talks about that I don't need your aiding to kids at my house. Leo wake up." Soul yelped aiming the last part of his rant to his son who was leaning close to his weapon partner trying to sleep.

"We already have one slacker in the kid circle your mother will kill me if you join in." the elder Evans said. Leo put thumbs up before watching his father leave.

"Anya take notes." And with that he fell unceremoniously asleep. Kiera moved her attention back to the boy beside her who was currently staring at his hands.

"Tristan, your hairs unsymmetrical." She stated with a sadistic grin. Once again the boy wailed in defeat.

"Kiki, why do you always do that?" Sam asked her friend as her brother continued his rant.

"Because, I will break him of this OCD." Kiera laughed. Everyone in class avoided getting on the Evans girl nerve. She may look like an angle the perfect replica of her mother. But she had all the tendencies of her father black blood and all. Well she may not have black blood but she was scary and had mood swing even her father avoided. In other words she was a spoiled but self-efficient. Leo though was way different. Yeah he had parts of his father's traits even looked like him. But he tended to favor his mother's brains. Leo could become a weapon and be his own miester much like his mother but Anya and him couldn't be separated therefore they were partners to his mother's enjoyment.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. THIS IS A FILLER ARC STARING ARE NEW FAV KIERA LYNN EVANS!

Kiera groaned as she heard her mother busying herself in the kitchen. Saturday mornings were meant to sleep in not get up early singing. Her brother's voice soon joined in with the kitchen noise. Annoyed she tried to roll over and continue to sleep.

"Soul get out of bed and bring Kiera out as well." Maka ordered as she explained to Leo to set the table. Kiera could hear her father's muttered curses as he opened her door. His hair was wilder than usual and his baggy shirt was twisted around his midriff. The pants he wore hung dangerously low on his hips as he grabbed his daughter's ankle dragging her from the bed and into the kitchen. Maka smiled as she noticed her husband and daughter's entrance.

"Good we're all here and can now enjoy a nice family breakfast. We can't do these much due to our missions but it's a nice thing to look forward to right?" Maka asked all bubbly. A little to bubbly for a Saturday. Both Soul and Kiera muttered whatever while Leo enthusiastically agreed with his mother.

"You know runt you use to only agree with me. Traitor." Soul whispered to his son as Kiera made herself a small spot to put her head down and slept. Maka had a noticeable vain popping from her forehead as she eyed her sleeping twelve year old and nodding off husband. Leo quickly spotted the problem as he kicked his father's shin and elbowed his sister.

"Well I'm sorry you're all too tired to spend time with your parents. Imagine if shinigami forbid something happen on one of our many missions and one of us not come home." Maka ranted. Soul put an arm around his wife trying to calm her anger. Kiera sighed as she finished her bacon and made her way to leave the room.

"I have to train today. Stien gave me the east training field till noon. I'll be home around six." She explained.

"So you train till noon but what makes you unable to return home till six this evening?" Maka asked still peeved over breakfast.

"Tristan owes me a new outfit because he ruined my last one when he went all symmetrical on me causing the kishin to one up me…. Bastard." She hissed as she left to get cleaned up.

Tristan cringed as his weapon reverted back to her human form tossing her stray hair behind her ear. Her ponytail was falling from its original sideways style causing her to become even more unsymmetrical.

"What the hell is your problem? Witch hunter is easy to master and if you say it was you OCD I will put you in the infirmary." Kiera snapped as she began fixing her side tail. Her black capris and black tank top were eased as she ran a hand over them to smooth out the wrinkles. Her combat boots were scuffed but she like it. And the studded belt gave off a cool mood. Over all she was cool. Tristan continued his mental breakdown in a corner as his weapon continued her appearance once over. Once she had decided she was presentable she summoned her miester and they began their trek into town. True the roles of their relationship seemed switched but her partner seemed to forget that he was supposed to be in charge. Finally they reached their destination….The death city mall. To so many girls this was a haven to so many boys this was a hell on earth.

"Kiera can't I just buy you a pony like your gramps offered once?" he asked hoping to get out of the shopping trip.

"Did I get the pony then?" she asked as she dragged him into a horrid smelling place.

"No." he stated sadly as he carried her bags. If he wasn't more careful she would break him. As the third hour pressed on Kiera and Tristan fell breathlessly onto a bench near the food courts.

"Hungry?" he asked glancing over at the blonde beside him. Kiera shook her head as she closed her eyes. Everything seemed fine before a dark shadow covered her. Her partner's wavelength spiked for a quick second before she opened her eyes to see the danger. Three older boys stood in front of her.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a fake sweetness learned by her mother.

"Yeah I was wondering if you would join me as my girlfriend." Said the big guy in the middle. He as blunt but so was Kiera.

"Sure just let me die first." She growled as she turned her right arm into a scythe. All three boys faltered for a second before the same boy smiled. She could feel Tristan watching her, his wavelength growing protective. Kiera stood flashing a sadistic smile at her partner before raising the blade to the boys.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you not to mess with weapons?" she asked casually almost as if talking about the weather.

"Do you have a split personality woman?" asked the boy on the left closest to the blade. He was stupid. Of course Kiera could take care of herself even going as far as fighting Shadowstar just for practice. Even Tristan knew they were dead as he moved from his weapons side to a safer distance. Kiera stood motionless as a dark aura filtered around her. All three boys readied to fight but before they could blink she was gone and behind them. In another second the trio where on the ground panting. Later that evening as Kiera walked into her home her parents called her into the living room.

"The school called and told us you ruffed up a few goons at the mall today." Maka said disapprovingly.

"They were hitting on me." She said in an obvious tone.

"I don't care if they were asking directions you don't attack civilians." Maka huffed. Kiera nodded knowing not to argue with the older woman. As she passed her father he whispered a good job to her before letting her leave for her room.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: DON T OWN SOUL JUST HIS KIDS.

Leo growled as he pushed his sister out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to be late for school Kiera!" he snarled. His sister sighed as she flashed her scythe at her older brother.

"It's too early so if you wish to keep your lower body parts I suggest you back off." She growled back. Just as Leo was about to make a comeback Maka passed the bathroom.

"Kiera don't kill your brother you won't get another one." She stated as Soul, who was passing by stopped and gave his wife a look of horror.

"But Maka you promised-"before the scythe could finish Maka grabbed a book and collided it with her husband's head.

"I have a mission with Anya today so I'll be gone for a whole week." Leo boasted as his sister continued to pull her blonde hair into its usual side pigtail.

"That's nice turns out Tristan and I have a mission as well." She said flashing a crazed smile at him. Her green eyes glowed in the florescent lighted bathroom giving her the sadistic killer look.

"Mom Kiera's being all creepy again!" Leo yelped as he tried to get help.

"Kiera be nice to your brother papa is hung over." Soul yelled.

"But papa he's being so uncool." She whined.

"One more out burst out of either of you and I'll never let you taste my alcohol ever again." Soul snapped.

"YOU GIVE OUR CHILDREN ALCOHOL!" Maka screeched as sounds of things breaking and Soul cursing reached the kids ears.

Later that day at school Leo and Anya stood patiently in front of Kid.

"Papa, maybe you should go see a nurse?" Leo said in worry as his father supported a black-eye.

"What exactly did you do to make Mrs. Evans so angry?" the pink haired miester asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Soul sighed.

" Now as you two know a kishin egg was discovered in the city of Paris. Leo since you speak French you and Anya get this mission." kid said before the door's burst open to reveal Kiera and Tristan in a haggard state.

"Sorry we're late dad." Tristan said as his partner gained her usual lazy composer. Both Evans children glared at one another in anger.

"Yes I'm glad the two of you could make it. As I was telling your brother and cousin this mission will take you to Paris so do not get side tracked and find that Kishin." Kid instructed. All four teens nodded.

"Keep in touch, I'll man the mirror and phone. Keep in touch or your mother will freak." Soul said before allowing his children to leave. Damn he took after his mother way too much and yet he was the spitting image of himself. As for his daughter, she may have inherited the angelic looks of her mother but she had a demon attitude like him.

"Leo are you sure we can do this?" Anya asked as her scythe weapon helped her onto the plane.

"Sure, that is if Tristan and Kiki don't mess up." He smirked as his sister drug her complaining partner on the plane.

"The damn thing is symmetrical idiot. You just can't see straight." She complained as Tristan continued to moan about the lack of symmetry the plane had.

"Still having trouble getting him to overcome his OCD?" Leo laughed.

"I was hoping the triplets would join us. Then the trip would be cool." She grinned as she thought of how bets would be made and loudness and underage drinking would be had.

"Tristan are you okay?" Anya asked her cousin as she glanced over her seat.

"No, it's so horrid it makes me sick." He wept. By this time both Evans children attention had returned to the shinigami son.

"Grandfather and father would agree with me. I'm scum. Complete garbage." The boy continued.

"Why?" Leo asked worried as he tried to find the cause of the breakdown.

"I forgot to replace the toilet paper on the left side of the bathroom! We must go back at once!" he announced. But before the young death god could move Kiera grabbed his hair.

"Listen miester. As your weapon I promise that the toilet paper will wait for you until your mission to save the country from Kishin's is over." She growled.

"You promise?" he asked as his golden eyes starred watery up at her.

"Yes now can you please refrain from being a totally uncool boyfriend and act right?" she asked. The young boy nodded as his cousin and Leo watched wide eyed and scared. Once they had arrived in Paris they took quick notice of how quiet the streets were.

"Isn't this a tourist City?" Anya asked as she searched the area. Leo looked at his sister before he closed his crimson eyes and began soul perception. Kiera rolled her eyes as Tristan stood watchful beside her. For once the scythe miester looked in charge and non OCD.

"There." Her brother announced pointing to the Eiffel tower.

"Figures. They always seem to go to the more crowded exhibits." Kiera sighed as she transformed to her weapon form. Tristan smiled as he caught her in his hands.

"Anya," Leo whispered as the pink haired girl made a quick nod taking her sword form. "Let's go." He ordered as he took off towards the tall building. As both boy's jumped from roof to roof the sounds of people screaming grew louder.

"Sounds like our Kishin is really hungry." Kiera said as her reflection flashed in her blade.

"Indeed." Tristan agreed. Leo finally jumped down placing Anya in a blocking stance. Tristan landed beside him holding Kiera in front of him. The kishin gained a cynical look as it's long tongue emerged from its jagged mouth.

"Can I eat its soul or do you guys get it?" Kiera asked.

"Let's decide that when we kill it." Leo said before charging after the monstrosity. Both teens ducked and dodged the demon as it attacked them. Several times Anya reverted back to her human self to wield Leo's scythe form as Kiera's blade made the final slice. A glowing red orb replaced the Kishin's body as the weapons returned to their human selves.

"That seemed a bit too easy." Anya whispered as Leo and his sister argued over who got the soul. Tristan seemed to read his cousins thoughts as he scanned the area still feeling unsure.

Um, Kiera I don't feel very symmetrical. The air here is still unbalanced." The shinigami miester explained. Kiera tightened her side ponytail as she sniffed the air. Only on missions did she ever allow her miester to lead her with symmetry. It was a gift that he could read the air and she wasn't complaining. Well after she had been proven wrong when she had made fun of him on their earlier missions did she never doubt him. Both brother and sister stared to their left. Seeing nothing familiar though their grandparents lived just outside the city, they began their search of the elusive demon.

"It's not a kishin." Leo said as he attempted soul perception again. Kiera glanced at her brother confused.

"If it's not a kishin then is it a witch?" all three teens looked to the boy for answers. Leo shrugged having no clue.

"If it is it has soul protect and I'm not at moms level or Stein's to discover it." He told them. Anya searched the skies trying to find anything that looked like a witch.

"We should ask father and Soul. They can possibly give us advice on the subject." Tristan said as he walked to an abandoned store.

"No way they'll just tell us to come home and send mama and papa." Kiera whined in protest.

"So you rather have an incident like dad's in Italy when he fought Anya's pop's?" Leo asked his sister.

"No but it's uncool to run from a fight." She snarled out embarrassed.

"No it's uncool to get involved in fights we can't win." Leo said repeating his father's words told to him once after a fight with his younger sibling.

"Dad's a vampire the top of all cool charts he would be disappointed if we didn't see this through." Kiera said.

"Let's at least investigate." Tristan said intervening before the siblings could begin their rivalry. How their parents survived the kids mood swings he didn't know. All four teens climbed the tower behind them as they searched for the unknown power. After a few minutes of searching the teens about deemed it a mission success when Tristan began wailing.

"It's beautiful, I am unworthy of even being on this planet with it! I'm trash. Filth to be seen by such brilliance!" he screamed. Kiera glared at the miester.

"Pull yourself together man your embarrassing me. The objects not real." She argued as she tried to pick the boy up.

"Um, Kiki." Leo said as he pointed behind the shinigami. Marching towards them from the horizon was a giant number eight.

"Oh god that's both scary as fuck and kinda creepy." She yelped. Her miester was unusable as she backed away from the edge. Anya was already in sword form as Leo handed her over to his sister.

"Here use her till symmetry boy gets over his OCD." Leo instructed as he picked up the shinigami and jumped from the tower. Kiera followed suit knowing it was better to be on a less compact area then where they had been perched.

"We should call dad." Kiera yelled as she slashed at one of the giant eights arms.

"No you'll ruin it's perfect symmetry!" Tristan yelled as he tried to stop his weapon.

"move it or it will kill you symmetry be damned!" Kiera snapped back. Her brother was attempting to attack it when suddenly giant black wraps exploded from the figure towards the teens.

"It attacks so symmetrically!" the death gods son marveled.

"Can I let the thing kill him?" Kiera growled annoyed though she knew that if the object even touched the OCD miester she's find a way to kill it.

"No Kiki, we need help. This is way to advance for just us one star miesters." Leo shouted as he retreated farther back. Kiera and a now human Anya followed dragging Tristan behind them.

"We need a plan and fast." Anya said as she placed her head on Leo's shoulder. He patted her pink locks before glancing at Tristan.

"Trist, call your father." Leo ordered as he chanced a peek around the corner. The giant eight was still slowly coming towards them.

"Right." And with a few short twist of his wrist the son of lord death appeared.

"Tristan, I am your father!" came the crappy darth vador voice impression. Suddenly a book flew at the figures head.

"Soul stop being an ass." Maka snapped as she appeared before them.

"Children I'm glad you called. It seems a witch was spotted in your area so your father and I will soon be joining you as soon as Kid gets everything ready." She said as her husband crawled beside her.

"Ow, so yeah, just survive a bit longer and we'll be there." He grunted.

"Dad shouldn't you have been able to block that since you're a vampire and all?" Kiera asked. Soul glared at his daughter before taking a deep breathe.

"I find it safer for my head if I take the punishment now rather then later when she has more ammo for the abuse. Leo don't marry an abusive woman." Soul smiled before another book smashed his head.

"Don't listen to your father and is that a giant eight behind you?" Maka asked as the four teens turned to see the massive eight appear.

"Maka, Soul I have returned it seems that the witch is a mathematical one and loves symmetry. So my guess is that she'll use…..is that an eight. The most perfect number…." Before he could finish he was being dragged by the weapon/miester pair to their children.

"It's so symmetrical!" both father and son cried.

"Can we kill it?" Soul asked as he changed to his scythe form.

"I'm not waiting on permission." Maka growled before jumping to attack.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I CAN'T OWN SOUL EATER, NOT ENOUGH MONEY.

"Maka, Maka, Maka!" Soul yelped as his wife attempted another slash at the figure eight.

"What!" she screeched sounding like their daughter slightly.

"You're wearing the underwear I bought you last week." Soul pointed out. Maka glanced at her scythe's blade in confused atrocity.

"We are currently trying to keep our boss and kids safe and your worried if I wear certain underwear or not?" she yelped.

"Well sorry for noticing how perfect your ass looks in battle." Soul huffed as he looked towards the giant eight they were facing.

"You know our attacks ain't working…right _master?" _ Soul asked.

"Yes Soul I had noticed before you made that absurd comment. Now vampire it up and figure out how to distract it while I rescue our backup." His wife ordered throwing the wayward weapon aside.

"But I thought we were back up?" he asked confused, "Hey wait… _I'm bait!"_ he yelped as the eight shot its weird wraps at him. As he rolled from the attach he looked towards his wife.

"Maka a little help would be nice." He pouted as he watched his son and Anya go through a small portal.

"Soul, don't even think of hurting that symmetrical beauty." Kid snarled as Kiera dragged her miester through.

"Keep me with this thing and I will so tell Liz you're cheating on her with a fucking giant number trying to kill us." Soul snapped back. Maka growled at the immaturity of her two colleagues.

"Come on then slow poke!" she called to her husband as the eight swopped in for another attack. Once the older miesters and weapon joined the young group they became silent.

"Ok so a new threat is clearly upon us and your four had to find it." Soul seethed.

"Why are you mad dad? I figured you liked this kind of thing it takes the uncoolness out of your life." Kiera said.

"No that would be your mother. I like being on vacation and having to only worry about Kid having a breakdown over symmetry." Soul whined.

"Suck it up." Both son and mother ordered as two books collided with the vampire scythe's head.

"Now that was cool." Kiera laughed as her miester finally stopped his symmetrical whining. Kid was busy trying to get ahold of his weapons and Blackstar and his family when Kid's daughters and the star siblings walked in.

"Hey guy's guess what your god did." Shadow laughed.

"Lost the bad guy due to a major fail?" Leo guessed as he leaned against his weapon and began reading.

"Shadow and I collected our first soul. Be it after seventy missions." Rika smiled.

"Cool, you really do take after your parents." Kiera laughed as she high fived her male friends hand.

"How is it that you got the son and I ended up with the daughter?" Soul hissed as he eyed his children.

"Who knows, maybe she'll be a vampire?" Maka said trying to cheer up her sullen husband.

"Yeah, but Leo was just like me before he turned eleven." Soul continued to whine.

"Your starting to turn out like my father. It's uncool." Maka stated calmly as Soul quickly regained his composure.

"Sorry." He amended.

"Father, are you serious?" Meg asked as the triplets and the star siblings were told the story. By this time the parents had all gathered as well.

"But the witch shouldn't even be around!" Crona squeaked from beside Maka.

"True, father said something about the madness bring back age old witches from sleep but after the defeat of the kishin that fear left. Maybe Medusa?" Kid thought aloud.

"But isn't Medusa dead?" Maka asked as hatred filled her wavelength. Soul placed a calming hand on his wife.

"Use to be." Liz said as she fiddled with Kay's long golden hair.

"Yay zombie witch!" Patty clapped. Both her husband and daughter backed away slowly.

"Patty calm down. Liz explain." Tsubaki ordered.

"Well, no one could actually claim her death. Every time someone kill her she popped back up somewhere else, right?" she asked.

"True, she did." Blackstar put in being strangely quiet till then.

"So what are you thinking about oh mighty god?" Soul asked his friend. Blackstar had grown up and matured after his kid's birth. Ever since you could find the hyper ninja actually being normal for once.

"Well she could have been waiting this whole time and gathering followers. I mean ever since we defeated the main witch Mabaa, Mambo or whatever. Witches have been scared. And they should be, I mean a great god like me should be feared by those lesser him." He boasted. Shadow quickly nodded in agreement. Tsubaki and the others face planted.

"So the idiot makes since…well except for the last part." Soul announced.

"What should we do?" Sam asked as she eyed the adults with a hint of fear.

"I'll talk with father. In the meantime, no more solo missions. I want you all to stay together. If this is the work of Witch Medusa then she'll attack our kid's to prove a point. Soul, Maka she'll be targeting your children the most." Kid said in his logical tone.

"But won't Soul be a target as well?" Maka asked worried for her family.

"Yes but you and Soul know how to fight her." Kid stated calmly.

"I can take on a witch no prob." Kiera said as she placed her hands on her lips.

"Yeah, me too!" Shadow eagerly nodded.

"Both of you are still young and just beginning your training as weapon miester pairs." Tsubaki snapped in her mothering tone.

"B-besides. If lady Medusa is leading this we'll all be in trouble." Crona put in.

"Stop_ whining you dumb baby. You should be used to the abuse by now!" _Ragnorok yelled.

"Stop Ragnorok, that hurts." Crona ordered as he attempted to hit the black blood demon from his nose.

"Dad, you really need to learn to control him." Anya said quietly.

"Shut up dumbass your just like him." The demon continued till Patty punched him back into her husband's back.

"There all better." She said as if nothing happened.

"Well at any rate we should probably learn about this new witch that loves symmetry as much as Tristan here. That eight is still terrorizing Paris and I'm sure grandma will kill over if Channel or something is destroyed." Leo stated.

"Oh, let's just leave it alone. If I'm lucky it will pay your grandparents a visit." Soul said as he clapped his hands together and laughed.

"Yeah she deserves it after only giving me ten bucks for my birthday." Kiera said joining in with her father's manic laughter. Suddenly both were on the ground with books lodged in their skulls.

"Be nice." Both book wielding miesters ordered.

"Kiera still loves papa and his idea right?" Soul asked as he and Kiera hugged.

"Yes papa. Kiera still loves you." She agreed.

"Papa will buy his princess a pony I promise." Soul continued.

"Hey Maka how do you handle that?" Liz asked as the father daughter pair continued their lovey rant.

"How do you put up with Kid and Patty?" the elder Evans woman asked.

"Patience and pain medication." Liz stated.

"There's your answer." The scythe miester smiled as Leo raised his book to attack the duo again.

"I find sick pleasure in causing them pain." he silently told his partner. Anya nodded as the two were once again on the floor a bloodied pain.

"Leo stop hitting your father and sister and follow me we're going to the library." Maka said. A smile crossed the older Evans son's face before he made a final hit and followed his mother out.

"Do we have to go?" Kiera groaned.

"No let's just pass out from blood loss and be done with it." Her father muttered before falling to blackness.

"You're a sucky vampire." His daughter cursed before joining her father in the world of unconsciousness.

"So let's make a long distance call to America shall we?" Kid asked before dialing his fathers number.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: SOUL EATER IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY DEATH CITY MUSIC! PLEASE ENJOY THIS DEATHLY TREAT AS YOUR BODY ROTS IN THE GROUND.

Shadow sighed as he readied Rika's chain scythe abilities.

"This sucks a god like me shouldn't have to be scared of some witch that's as old as professor Stien -mart." He snarled as his sister's reflection appeared in the blade.

"We just have to be careful that's all Shadow." She said calmly as footsteps sounded behind them. Mag, Kay and Sam smirked as they came up beside the assassin team.

"Hey you three." Rika smiled as she reverted back to her human form.

"Sup, want a duel?" Meg asked as she allowed her sisters to fall in to their weapon forms. Two pistols appeared in her hand as she stood ready to fight.

"Alright, a decent opponent to face god." Shadow laughed as his sister appeared in his waiting hands.

"Alright, Rika demon sword mode!" Shadow ordered.

"Right." With that the assassin miester was holding a small katana ready to fight.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you never to bring a knife to a gunfight?" Meg asked as she fired her soul pistols at the assassin's feet.

"Ha, ha I'm going to surpass my father and god and be better than all of you!" he yelled as he dashed forward. Meg sighed before using her own form of martial arts to beat the boy.

"Why is it that every time we leave those two alone they end up fighting?" Kiera asked her miester.

"Who knows maybe they like each other?" Tristan laughed. Kiera shot him a sideways look. Shadow and her had been friends their whole life. Surely he would have told her. They did everything together. Hell the hyper ninja son could even wield her if need be. Suddenly Shadow fell to the ground in pain. Rika quickly returned human and ran to her brother.

"He'll live. I just nicked him." Meg stated as her sisters regained human form.

"Well that was fun." Sam laughed as Kay licked her lips. Kiera choose this time to appear from hiding.

"Megan, Samantha, Kaytlin! Stop trying to kill people we got a mission!" she yelled.

"All of us or just you four?" Shadow asked as he moved to stand by his friend.

"All of us of course. You heard Kid no more Solo missions. Besides a giant eight is still trying to kill Paris." Kiera mused. Once the group had been assembled Soul walked over to his daughter and son.

"Check on grandma and gramps for me Kay. Rin should be there but she may be a bit busy." Both kids nodded before turning to leave. Soul grabbed his daughters shoulder before she could get to far off.

"Take a picture and send it to me if you find anything I might like." He said winking. Kiera nodded getting the secret meaning.

"Hurry up Kiki before we leave you." Leo called after his sister as he held Tristan by the arm.

"What's up with him?" she asked as she looked at her miester.

"He found out we're going to destroy the giant eight." He explained as the miester continued to cry.

"Fine I guess my death will go in vain to my own boyfriend as I protect the lives of many people by giving my own." Kiera mocked. Both Leo and Tristan stared at her before she rolled her eyes.

"Like I'm going to get myself killed because of some stupid number." She scoffed as she drug the once again weeping miester.

"I swear you're a cry baby." She growled.

"Bye mom, dad!" Leo yelled to his parents before charging back off to Paris. Once the children left Soul's eyes lit up.

"Maka, Maka, Maka!" he called jumping up and down.

"What?" she asked worried.

"You know how you and I have been wondering how to teach our kids the birds and bees talk?" he asked knowing they had put it off in hopes of someone else telling them.

"Yeah and?" Maka asked still not understanding.

"We'll let them watch porn that's how I learned." Soul smiled at his own brilliant idea.

"Soul you know we had Leo because you had forgot condoms existed right?" she asked as they friends shook their heads. Soul pouted at having his idea ruined.

Leo eyed the area using his soul perception ability. They had returned to Paris to team up with his witch aunt. The other weapon miester pairs waited calmly for Leo's instructions.

"I still don't see why I can't be the leader. I am going to surpass god." Shadow declared.

"Yes and your also loud and annoying." Kiera smirked. Tristan and the others laughed as the blue haired ninja son glared at his friend.

"I will surpass god." He snarled.

"Keep telling yourself that." Came a voice from Leo's side. The young miester jumped as his aunt walked past him. He hadn't even sensed her soul wavelength. Kiera smiled as her aunt embraced her.

"Aunt Rin, I've missed you so much." She said as they finally let go of each other.

"True, I've been busy trying to locate witches that can be placed on the side of good." Rin smiled as she fiddled with the staff strapped to her side.

"Where's uncles Zach and Alex?" Leo asked as he joined the two girls.

"They are currently trying to find info on Medusa and this new symmetry witch." She explained.

"Ah, finally an opponent who values the beauty of perfect symmetry like I." Tristan smiled. Kiera smacked his head as she let out a sigh.

"No symmetry freak is going to beat me. Hell even the shinigami can't defeat me." Shadow laughed. Rika sighed before agreeing with her brother.

"Why do you always attempt to agree with him." Meg asked as she examined her nails.

"Because a sulky Shadowstar is a scary thing." Rika smiled. The triplets nodded as they left it be. Suddenly Rin stilled, so did Leo.

"Do you since that?" he asked. Rin nodded as she grabbed the staff and held it out. As it grew bigger she jumped on it for a higher view point.

"It's the eight. Head down town I'll fly ahead and try to distract it." She said before flying off.

"Right girl's pistol forms." Meg ordered her sisters.

"Right!" they yelled in unison.

"Tristan can you kill it or do I need to fight solo?" Kiera asked as she transformed.

"I've got it." He told her.

"Alright Anya, my soul perceptions needed so sword form." Anya nodded before grabbing her miester/weapons hand and becoming a long black katana. The nine of them quickly set off for the main street.

"Hey Kiki, ain't grandma's and grandpa's place near there?" Leo asked his sister.

"Yeah but the likeliness of it getting hit is very slim." She sighed.

"You and father need to learn to accept them into the family." Leo barked.

"I will when I get more than ten bucks from a couple of millionaires." Kiera snarled.

"Stop fighting you two." Anya ordered as she jumped at the final building before facing the eight.

"Damn that things huge." Shadow said as he glanced up at Rin as she circled above the number.

"You guys weren't kidding when you said our bro and dad where brought down by their passion." Sam said from her weapon form. Meg tossed her blonde hair behind her with the back of her hand.

"Kay, when we win transform and wield your sister so I can create a portal to call dad." Meg ordered.

"Gotcha." Kay laughed.

"Oh my god!" Kiera suddenly yelped as she reverted back to human form and taking out the cell phone from her back pocket. Leo and the others watched curiously as the young weapon jumped from the edge of the building to the rubble below. Tristan sighed as he followed his eccentric weapon.

"Leo, I think your sister's lost it finally." Sam told the miester/weapon.

"Should have seen this coming." He snarled as he grasped Anya tighter and jumped to the ground. Once the others had met up with the laughing scythe girl they spotted the cause of her sudden departure. An elderly lady was kneeling on the ground crying. She looked pitiful with a Channel sign with clothes strewn all around her glowed in the dark city.

"Hey grandma this isn't a place for you to be at." Leo said as he tried to console his grandmother.

"I tried to tell her." An elderly man told them as he popped up holding a pile of cloths and leading some butlers and maids to follow his leads.

"That's stealing you know." Kiera told her grandfather.

"No it's free because it's on the street." He told his granddaughter as she took his picture and then began texting furiously.

"Who the hell are you texting at a time like this?" Tristan asked as Leo and Anya led the adults to safety.

"Dad, he'll find this hilarious." Kiera laughed before falling back into her weapon form or the shinigami god to wield.

"Hey not to ruin the fun and all but aren't we here to destroy the giant eight terrorizing the town. Rin's all alone in fighting. Shadow and I can only do so much." Meg said as she fired constant shots of her soul.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Tristan said as he faced the eight. Suddenly he went rigid. The once perfectly in tacked number was now nearly shredded from the constant barrage of magic, bullets, and stabs from the assaulters.

"It's, It's hideous." He growled. "There is no symmetry. It's a disgrace to be called such a beautiful symmetrical number!" Kiera smirked as she felt her miesters soul increase.

"Kiera lets do this." He ordered.

"Right, everyone move back." She ordered.

"Soul Resonance!" they yelled as witch hunter engaged. Their friends stood amazed as the young shinigami darted forward roaring in rage. Rin yelped as she evaded the blade as it sliced at the number. It sliced through like bread as the number fell in pieces to the ground.

"Not even the dignity to die symmetrically." Tristan snarled. Kiera laughed as she reverted back to human.

"Damn, I didn't even get to show it all of my godly ability." Shadow growled.

"It's ok brother. I'm sure it didn't deserve it." Rika said changing from her chain scythe mode to human. The triplets soon joined as laughter and congratulations were exchanged.

"Leo, are you okay?" Anya asked as she eyed her boyfriend. White locks of hair blew over his glowing red eyes. Sharp teeth were exposed as he let out a feral growl. Anya shivered in her sword form. By now everyone had joined in confusion.

"Oi, Leo what's up big bro?" Kiera asked as she approached the feral teen. He was wearing the exact look their father got when someone threaten his family. Rin walked forward her black eyes searching the dark alley in front of them. Suddenly Rin yelped as her niece was surrounded by ice. A shadow before them smiled before claiming it's prize and disappearing.

"KIERA! KIERA!" both Leo and Tristan yelled as they tried to dart forward towards the alley.

"Boy's stop!" Rin ordered. Her eyes were dilated. How had she not detected or at least smell it. Had he gotten that good at hiding his scent.

"He's gotten better since his release from the master witches cell." Rin snarled as she ordered Meg to contact her father.

"But aren't we going to help Kiera?" she asked as her sisters nodded in agreement.

"She's gone. Right now all we can do is alert your parents." Rin said as she watched Tristan and Leo get consoled by the Star siblings. "What's worse is that I have to tell your parents he took their daughter…Soul's going to murder me if Maka doesn't beat him to it." Rin sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

Leo stood still as his mother held him. She had been crying for the past hour. It had been three weeks since his sisters kidnapping and everyone had been searching for her. His father had bags under his eyes from refusing sleep. Instead choosing to either be out their looking or manning the mirror. He knew his parents were beside themselves with worry. To his father Kiera was his princess to his mother she was her little doll. To Leo she was his strength; he always strived to protect her, his little sister. And now she was gone and he had done nothing. Tristan wasn't in any better shape. The poor boy had been in shock once the knowledge of his partners kidnapping set in. no one could bring him around. Both he and Leo had teamed up with their friends to search the normal hiding places for witches in Europe.

"You should sleep." Kid said once again as he placed a gentle hand on Soul's shoulder. Soul jerked up in response having fallen into a light slumber by the mirror. Maka nodded as she grabbed her son's arm in a death grip and called her husband to her side. Maka had been devastated the worse it seemed, crying whenever either man left her sight. The boys had taken to leaving her in rotations, only taking baths and food breaks one at a time around her.

"Maka, she'll be fine. She has my spunk." Soul whispered in an attempt to calm both his and her nerves.

"She also has your brains." Maka smirked attempting to show her husband what little strength she had left. Leo helped his father get his wife to bed or at least her temporary one seeing as she refused to leave Kiera's room.

"It's pretty crowded in here don't you think dad?" Leo asked as he eyed the shinigami son lying in the pile of stuff animals his sister had.

"Yeah, your friends are beat though and miss Kiki as much as we do. This is their form of comfort." Soul explained as he led his son to his room. Leo's room had taken the unwanted form of housing his parent's friends. As both scythes climbed into the queen bed Leo looked to his father. Soul seemed older to the young boy. He seemed to have aged overnight since his daughter's disappearance.

"Dad." He whispered trying to hide the tears that threatened to pool out of his eyes.

"Yeah son?" his father whispered back. There was silence until some rustling accord and Soul found himself cradling his eighteen year old son.

"I miss Kiki." He wept. Soul sighed as he patted his son's messy white locks. He hadn't been able to hold his son since the boy was nine this moment was both a shocking and sad one. He hated when either of his children cried and thus it would make him cry. Both men laid crying themselves to sleep hoping Kiera was okay where ever she was.

She couldn't feel her body. It was to numb from all the discomfort it had been through. It was punishment as her captors had put it. Punishment for what her father did. Kiera had no clue what that meant but she had discovered sometime after that whatever the weird wolf man and his friends had planned was going to be her downfall.

"Come now child. You're more unwilling than my son. Tell me how is Crona?" asked the blonde as she lifted Kiera's shackled arm. Even if she wanted to answer it was no use. The witch had practically sown her mouth shut after she bit her.

"Your father disposed of his blackblood thanks to your aunt but I've fixed that little loophole. Along with the anti- wavelength problem. I really should thank your mother for giving her children the wavelength it's so nice of her. She practically dropped the players of my experiment into my lap. And you came running so willingly into the trap it was so funny." Medusa laughed. Kiera struggled as the syringe pumped the black liquid into her blood stream.

"Don't worry I'll let you return to your little family once you've been trained properly into the blackblood. You see dear I'm pretty sure no one's told you that vampire blood, be it Halfling or other, and are magical. By the time I'm done with you your blood will be the only weapon you need." She cackled. Fear showed in the twelve year olds eyes as she once again struggled with the bonds holding her down. Pretty soon darkness over took her. Taking her to a small black room where a lone chair and red demon sat. What was even odder was the fact that the demon knew her father.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

"Are you ready?" Eruka Frog asked as Kiera Evans stood at her side. It had been three years since the young girl had been taken as Medusa's hostage. She had been trained in the blackblood and now was in the newest raid of the city.

"Lord Death won't know what hit him." Eruka mused. A mad grim crossed the small blondes face.

"Ha-ha my blood is black." She laughed.

"Eruka, Medusa say's to unleash her." Free announced, he appeared beside the frog witch. She nodded as she told Kiera what to do. Kiera smirked as she pranced toward the entrance to England's Shibusen branch. Once she made it to the gates she found her first line of defense. Leo and Anya stood ready for battle as their other friends flanked their sides.

"Kiki?" Leo asked as he moved forward.

"Ha-ha, my blood is black." She chuckled before cutting her hand and allowing her blood to become a scythe.

"I'm going to kill you now Kay?" she laughed as she ran forward.

"Kiera stop this now as your miester I command it." Tristan yelled as Kiera's blade connected with Anya's. Leo snarled as his sister's green eyes met his red ones.

"My bloods black." She repeated.

"Yes it's black. I don't care I'm a grim reaper I need my weapon." He said. Kiera looked at her old miester and boyfriend.

"Can I eat you?" she asked.

"Yo, Trist, take Sam and use her. We need to take care of this crazed bitch." Meg said as she pointed Kay at the young scythe girl.

"I'm sorry Ki, but I have to protect the city." Tristan whispered as he fired his weapon. Kiera dodged it without effort and frowned.

"Lady Medusa didn't say I would be fighting the reaper kids." She moaned as she dodged an attack by the star siblings.

"A god like me shouldn't have to fight friends." Shadow yelled as he shot his wavelength at the girl.

"You're too slow. You can't defeat me." Kiera told them. Her scythe clanged against Anya's sword form as Leo tried to attack from above.

"You're not the only one who's changed over the last three years, Kiera." Leo growled. His sister merely shrugged as she swung her scythe at the symmetry obsessed shinigami son. Tristan shot his soul wavelength through his sisters pistol form. Kiera shrieked as she fell back against a building.

"You're not supposed to fight back." Kiera wailed.

"And why not?" Meg asked as she fired her sister at the girl.

"Because I was told you weren't." Kiera muttered as she used her scythe to black Shadows moves.

"Don't worry Kiera, as a god I'll bring you back to us." Shadow said as he attacked again. Leo shook his head as he and Shadow did a combo attack. Tristan and his sister made their own attack before all four decided to attack at once.

"This is so uncool, you attacked at once. Oh well at least my bloods still black." She mused before losing consciousness.

Elsewhere Maka was yelling an attacking with all her might as Free blocked her attacks.

"Where the hell is my daughter you stupid dog!" she screeched. Soul sighed as his scythe form was once again blocked. This was going nowhere and the others seemed at just as much loss as them. Blair had taken on the frog witch and the last he saw of them was Blair kicking the witches ass.

"Blackstar big wave!" Blackstar yelled before he attacked the immortal being.

"Damn he did get better." He said as he was thrown back by the giant tail.

"Get ready he's attacking again." Kid ordered.

"Wolf wolves wolf wolves-" but before the wolf man could do more a giant pumpkin attacked him. Blair landed on all fours beside Maka's feet. In a cloud of purple smoke a tall busty purple haired cat lady appeared half dressed. Frees face fell as he looked at the witch.

"Why do all men make that face when they see me, nya?" Blair asked as Maka used this chance to attack using genie hunter. A red soul appeared as Maka allowed her weapon to revert to human form.

"I take it Eruka is dead?" Kid asked as Soul swallowed his dinner.

"Yep and Kiera is in the Shibusen custody cells." Blair said.

"Kiera's back?" Maka and Soul asked. Blackstar and Tsubaki watched calmly as Kid ordered the cat lady to explain.

"Crona is watching her. Seems that Medusa used her for a blackblood experiment. Your daughters not really the calmest kid. She took to it wonderfully it looks like." Blair said. Soul sighed as he and his wife ran up to the school. When the two arrived at the sub levels they found Leo and his friends.

"What happened?" Maka asked as she eyed her son. They looked a little rough for wear but were alive.

"She didn't fight seriously." Shadow said as he leant against the wall.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Rika asked her brother.

"No because that means she's either still conscious that we're friends or she didn't take us seriously." Tristan snarled.

"Aren't you supposed to be her boyfriend?" Leo asked from his perch at Anya's feet.

"We grew up and graduated the academy without her and tried to find her and how does she repay us. She tries and kills us." The shinigami yelled.

"But she didn't kill you." Soul said before walking into the room housing his young daughter. Maka stayed behind to allow her husband to do his deathscythe duty.

"Mom, do we have Kiera back or will dad have to…" he couldn't finish but the whole room knew what the meaning behind the sentence meant.

"It's ultimately my father's decision." Kid said as he and his weapons emerged from the shadows.

"Which is why I'm out here. In case your father needs help." Maka said.

"Yes your anti-wavelength ability may help. You can resonate with her and try to bring her around like you did with Crona." Kid explained.

Inside the room Crona and Soul were at a loss as they stared at the psychotic miester weapon.

"So like you she's self- efficient now." Soul muttered to the pink haired man.

"Y-yeah, lady Medusa made sure to fix the mistakes she made w- with us." Crona whispered back.

"I can hear yooou!" Kiera laughed as she began to sway back and forth.

"I need to call lord death." Soul announced as he faced the mirror behind them.

"Hiya, hiya, hello! Can I help you?" death asked in his usual jubilant manner.

"Yeah, what do I do with her?" Soul asked as he pointed to his daughter on the floor.

"Ha-ha my blood is black!" she chuckled as she faced the man in the mirror.

"I see. Well you managed to cripple Medusa. You killed the frog witch and the immortal werewolf. You also managed to take her experiment again." Death said as he placed a huge hand on his chin.

"Lord Death?" Soul asked.

"Whelp, Soul you can tell your wife that your daughter has return. Try to rehabilitate her okay!" the death god said before leaving the mirror.

"Okay then, I guess one of us should get Maka." Soul mused.

"I-I'll do it." Crona smiled as she walked out the door. Soul knelt down to his daughters level and placed his arms around her.

"Hey baby, papa's got you." He whispered as he held his now still fourteen year old. Maka smiled as she walked next to her husband and daughter. The young girls eyes where calm as her father's tight embrace calmed her. Soft humming and the sway of their bodies seem to null her into sleep.

"I see she still can't resist your music." Maka laughed as she sat next to the white haired man.

"No matter what that witch does she is still my daughter." Soul said as he ran his fingers through the girls hair. Soul smiled as he thought of the last time he held his daughter like this.

**Flashback**

"Papa." Wailed a small eight year old Kiera.

"What is it babe?" Soul asked as he picked up his crying daughter.

"Leo and Shadow were picking on me again." She cried.

"What did they do this time?" he asked as she curled into his chest.

"They pulled my pigtails." She said sadly. Soul patted her hair.

"There, there next time just bite them." Soul smirked as he rocked her gently and hummed her lullaby.

"Go to sleep baby girl. Papa's here to protect you." Soul whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

"No way can she forget a god like me!"

"Shh, she'll wake up."

"Even sleeping she's unsymmetrical!"

"Is that all you worry about?"

"Quiet I think she's waking up." The last voice was clearly female as Kiera tried to open her eyes. The room was bright to say the least. She was also surrounded by people. The closest person to her was a pink haired girl.

"Hey Kiera." She said gently.

"Where am I?" Kiera asked as she attempted to sit up.

"Shibusen hospital, London branch." said the businesslike tone in front of her.

"Tristan?" she asked as the names of her friends slowly came back to her.

"The one and the same." He smirked. The blue haired boy beside him smacked the shinigami's head.

"Yo Kiki, you scared us back there." The hyper teen laughed. She knew him, quickly she thought about it.

"Blackstar?" she asked unsure of herself.

"Nope I'm his son Shadow. But it's easy to confuse me with such a god as him." Shadow boasted. Kiera smiled. The faces and names were slowly returning. Rika and her older brother Shadow stood beside her. The pink haired girl was Anya, her brother's partner. The three girls near the exit were Meg, Sam, and Kay leaving their brother and her partner Tristan. But that still left one person missing.

"Where's Leo?" she asked quietly glancing around the room for the mentioned person.

"Your parents are forcing food down his throat at the moment." Sam laughed. Kiera nodded. The six friends had grown since the last time she's seen them. In fact she believed she had grown some as well.

"I guess we should go and get your folks and let them know you're awake." Meg said before ushering her sisters from the room.

"Hey wait up I'll go with you." Anya called out before saying her goodbyes and rushing after her cousins. The silence that followed was short lived.

"My father is very angry at your actions." Tristan began.

"Trist!" Rika snapped but Shadow held up his hand.

"Listen Trist, she did wrong but you saw what I did. She wasn't herself." Shadow growled. Kiera was lost to the conversation. Nothing they had just said made since. Hell the last thing she even remembered was being in the checkered room with that red demon thing.

"Um, guys can anyone tell me what's going on?" she asked as the three turned to her.

"You don't remember?" Rika asked as she knelt down beside her friend. Kiera shook her head finding that said action actually hurt her.

"Nope, the last thing I remember is some weird witch lady and then I was in this strange checkered room with an imp that seemed to know my dad." Kiera explained.

"Was the room symmetrical, think Kiera this could be crucial!" the shinigami yelled. All three shot him a strange look before Shadow knocked the boy unconscious.

"Ok, so in a more serious fashion it looks like I have to be the one to tell you everything. Well first off you were kidnapped three years ago and became infected with blackblood but the great god Shadow rescued you when you came here to kill us or eat us or something like that anyway.." he explained.

"Anyway, what my brother is trying to say is that you've been gone for a long time. People thought you were dead. Things have changed since you left. Tristan's father and your father are having to watch you closely in case Medusa use's you like she did Anya's father." Rika finished. Kiera was silent as she took in the new info.

"So I'm like Crona. I guess that's cool. I mean at least I'm not deadly…right I didn't kill anyone did I?" she asked worriedly.

"Not that we know of." Came a new voice by the door. Soul Evans smiled as he met his daughters eyes.

"Papa." She whispered as tears filled her eyes. Soul smiled as Maka and Leo came up beside him.

"This is way too sappy for a god like me. Come on Rika let's take symmetry freak here to Kid-sama." Shadow said.

"Right." Rika nodded as she followed her brother as he drug the unconscious death child out of the room. Leo took the seat once occupied by Rika as his mother sat in Anya's previous seat.

"How ya feeling?" Soul asked as he took a seat on the bed.

"My body hurts and I just found out I've missed three years of my life." She grumbled. Leo laughed suddenly causing all three heads to look his way.

"Seriously Kiki, come on you would have missed those three years anyway the way you and pop's sleep." The young albino mused.

"Leonardo Evans you be nice to your sister." Maka chided as she moved her daughters bangs from her face.

"You need a haircut when you get home." She mumbled before she began playing with Kiera's blonde locks.

"So, what do you remember. And leave nothing out young lady. Kid and his father want a report so as Deathscythe it's my duty to interrogate you." Soul said. Maka winced at the new tone her husband took up. Kiera took a deep breath before telling her full story.

"The witch chained me to this cold table and injected me with blackblood I guess. After about the third month I lost conscious and ended up in some checkered room. At first I was alone with no entrainment except for a cd player that played a bunch of club beat music." She began.

"Why did you inherit your mothers music taste, huh?" Soul mumbled before urging her to continue.

"Well it wasn't till later that this weird red demon thing showed up."

"Did he do a funny swing dance instead of following the music?" Soul interrupted. He was promptly smacked by his wife.

"No, actually, he did know you. He kept saying something about you refusing the insanity that I seemed to love." Soul's face twisted before he looked to his wife.

"It's the same damn demon." Soul cursed.

"Anyway before you interrupt again. He and I struck up a conversation. He wasn't very helpful. He kept speaking in riddles. I mean come on I'm your daughter dad if this thing knew you so well how come it refused to remember I hate using my brain?" Kiera snarled.

"Because it's insanities job to drive you crazy and he is very good at it." Soul said before putting away the notebook he had been writing in.

"Is that all you remember?" he asked. Kiera nodded before scratching at the wire protruding from her wrist.

"Is Kiera crazy now?" Leo asked breaking the silence that had followed the previous conversation. A book suddenly collided with the boys head.

"And that Soul is your son using your brains." Maka snapped as she gave a Maka chop to her unsuspecting husband.

"Ow, Maka why hit me he said it." Soul whined. Maka completely ignored him as she returned her attention to her daughter.

"Your aunt Rin and uncles are currently on their way to come see you." She cooed as she cuddled her daughter. Kiera stared blankly at her hands. Three years had passed and everyone she had grown up with seemed like strangers to her. Her family were strangers now. Did she belong her, did she belong anywhere?

"_Of course not girli." Said the silky voice of the demon._

"_Then where do I belong?" Kiera asked as the checkered room appeared around her._

"_Here, there, where? No one knows. No one except you of course." He replied. Kiera eyed the demon from her spot on the couch. The room was darker yet lighter if that was possible._

"_I'm lost." She whispered in defeat. The demon moved closer as the music played louder._

"_No embrace the insanity, it will make you stronger. You won't be lonely after that. You won't feel a thing." He smiled. Kiera closed her eyes as she thought of the demons offer. She liked it, but was she willing to lose everything? To lose her family, her friends?_

"_If I choose the path of insanity she wins? But who's she? If I chose the path I'm on or was on then who wins?" she mumbled._

"_Who knows? Not I, not you. Then who?" the imp remarked. She was lost and the room was getting dark again. The demon seemed to grow bigger the longer she stayed rooted to the couch. _

"_I'm lost or confused maybe a better word for it." Kiera whispered ignoring the demons rants._

"_Your father had the same thoughts the same problems. But your mother pushed them away. You have no one that shinigami boy isn't going to help. He fears you." The demon said as he appeared beside her ear. Kiera glanced at him before returning her gaze to the ceiling._

"_I've been gone three years; I wouldn't be surprised if the whole world feared me. I'm crazy." She groaned out. _

"_Crazy, crazy? Are you sure about that girlie?" he asked her as he danced around. Kiera smiled before laughing._

"Kiera, are you okay?" Maka asked as her daughter laughed manically. Soul eyed her with his stern careful gaze. The young Evans girl stopped her laughing immediately.

"Sorry, I guess I'm crazy. Or maybe I'm lost. No confused is the word." she said as she eyed her hands again.

"My blood is black?" she whispered before turning one of her fingers into a scythe and cutting her wrist blackblood oozed from the wound. Carefully she watched as the wound healed before her eyes.

"_You're not fighting girlie, it won't become a weapon." _ The imp laughed. Kiera growled softly as she allowed her head to flop back against the pillow of her bed.

"They're all strangers. My friends, no those people. My family, no these people. They love me? Do I love them? It's been three years who am I?" Kiera asked as she glanced around the room. She was lost she wanted the checkered room back.

"Soul?" Maka asked as her husband grabbed his daughter's wrist.

"Kiera Lynn resonate with me." He ordered as he force resonated with his daughter.

The room was just as he remembered minus a piano. The same freaky candles danced around. Instead of a chair in the middle of the room and a record player there was a couch and a cd player on a small coffee table. And there sitting with a crazed smile was the red imp that plagued his mind so many years ago. Kiera stood silent beside the couch as her father gathered his bearings. The music hurt his ears. Quietly he made his way to the CD player before stopping all sound issued from it.

"_No wonder your so confused." He said as he took a seat on the couch. _

"_Welcome Evans." The demon laughed as he took in the older man's figure._

"_Don't call me that imp. I ain't here for a social visit." Soul snapped._

"_Why not? We made such a great team." The imp pestered._

"_He won't stop till you give him what he wants." Kiera said before sitting beside her father._

"_How did you get here? This is my place. You're not supposed to be in my special place." Kiera whimpered._

"_So uncool, this must be a blackblood thing. Crona can't handle things, I couldn't stand being weak, and you don't belong anywhere." Soul sighed as he sat back. Kiera remained silent as she watched her father think._

"_It's useless Evans. I have her now." The imp laughed._

"_It's been three years." Kiera began before her father interrupted._

"_Shut up, yes it's been three years but your still Kiera Evans my daughter, Maka's daughter, Leo's brother, Tristan's partner and every ones friend. If Crona and I can live through blackblood so can you." Soul said as he stared at his tearful daughter._

"_Have you tried killing that thing?" Soul asked as he eyed the red demon sitting on the table._

"_No, he's my friend. He kept me company during the witch ladies experiments." Kiera muttered. _

"_Seriously, you made friends with this thing?" he asked skeptically. His daughter nodded vigorously as her father eyed the demon._

"_You seem uptight Evans. Why not try a little madness?" the demon smiled._

"_Can I kill it?" Soul asked his daughter. Kiera shook her head._

"_If I keep it I'll be different, if I kill it I won't be different." She explained. The silence continued for a little longer until Kiera spoke again._

"_Who am I? What am I?" she pondered._

"_Kiera Evans, a scythe weapon, a friend, a daughter, a girl." Soul answered._

"_Then where do I belong?" Kiera asked. _

"_Here with the people who love you." He replied._

"_I'm lost." She whispered in defeat. _

"_I'm here, papa's here. You have your friends and you're mama and brother. We're all here to help you." Soul told her._

"_If I choose the path of insanity she wins? But who's she? If I chose the path I'm on or was on then who wins?" she mumbled._

"_If you choose insanity you've allowed Medusa to control you. But with the path you're on your friends and family can help you." Soul answered. _

"_I'm lost or confused maybe a better word for it." Kiera whispered._

"_Then let me help you. The demon said it himself as did you. I got away from insanity." Soul whispered. Kiera glanced at him before returning her gaze to the ceiling._

"_I've been gone three years; I wouldn't be surprised if the whole world feared me. I'm crazy." She groaned out. _

"_Once again sure it's been three years. True it will take a while for people to accept your return but your friends and family will welcome you back with open arms." Soul explained._

"_Tristan and the triplets seem less than happy to see me." Kiera whispered._

"_Give them time Angel, they'll come around. Until then let's leave the demon to his on prowling's and you return to us." Soul said as he held his hand out to his daughter._

"_Will you help me control it?" she asked weakly._

"_Every step of the way I will help you. That's what friends and family do." He smiled._

"_Besides it's uncool to leave your loved one's behind." He told her._

"_Cool." She smiled before the two left the checkered room and a frowning demon behind._

Maka smiled as the two members woke from their trance. The room was filled with both friends and family. Kid and his children and wife stood smiling at the female Evans.

"It seems that you and your father had a talk." Kid chuckled as he stepped forward pulling his son and daughters with him.

"I also believe my children owe you an apology for their earlier behavior." He continued. Meg and her siblings were up first.

"Kiera, we're sorry for treating you like a plague it was wrong of us." Meg said as her head hung low.

"Yeah, we were being stupid." Kay added.

"Hope you forgive us." Sam put in.

"Of course friends don't hold grudges it's uncool." Kiera smiled. The triplets smiled before hugging the small girl. Tristan came next as he stood formally at her side.

"I can't give you a proper apology I'm afraid." He began.

"Tristan!" Liz snapped but Kiera held up her hand.

"It's okay. You can trust me when you're ready and I've proven that I am indeed not a threat. Even I'm not sure if I'm safe." She stated.

"Then it's settled that until we're both certain that you won't turn and kill us we are not partners." He said stiffly. Kiera nodded as the young shinigami turned to leave.

"AS of right now, you and I do not know each other." He finished.

"Strangers." Kiera whispered to the teens retreating form.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER FINALLY MAKA'S HONEYMOON CHAPTER I COULDN'T FIND A GOOD PLACE FOR IT BEFORE.

Maka smiled as she looked through one of her many photo albums. It had been a month since her daughter returned to them. And things seemed normal to the small family. Soul still attempted to beat Leo at his video games and Kiera curled on the couch watching with mild interest as she kept her insanity in check. She chuckled as she thought back to life before her two children. When it was just she and Soul laid out on a beach. Her honey moon had just begun and Soul had taken her to a private island owned by his grandparents. He had refused to go anywhere crowded due to blood lust. Maka of course knew that it was truly because he was anti-social.

FLASHBACK

"_Soul will you put some suntan lotion on my back?" Maka asked as she attempted to rub it on herself. Her husband nodded as he took the bottle with held breath. Ever since he had gotten this new vampire sense's thing stuff seemed to smell weirder. Maka had laughed when he had told her about it._

"_After this we can go swim okay." She said as he rubbed the cream on her shoulders._

"_Yeah, yeah. When can we hang at the hotel room?" he asked as he pressed his body against hers._

"_Nope I refuse to have sex on this trip." She snapped. Soul paused his ministrations. Hell no this shit would not fly._

"_Maka men dream about the honeymoon like women dream about the marriage thing. Now give me what I want like I gave you what you wanted." He growled._

"_Soul didn't mama try to kill you before our marriage?" she asked as she turned to face him._

"_Yeah, so that should like double my chances of getting laid. Or at least get me a pity fuck." He whined._

"_That's your fault. If you hadn't told her about the baby then she would never had attempted murder. So you can count this as your punishment." Maka smiled. Soul glared at her before standing up and taking her book from her side._

"_Soul what are you doing?" she asked eyeing the book in his hands._

"_Fetch." Was all he said before throwing the small leather object out to sea. Maka ran fast he knew this but she ran fast when he threw that book. Sand flew around him as the blonde blur jumped in the water. Now Soul really had no intention of getting in or even near the shark infested water. Hell the only reason he brought her here was the privacy. But now his miester, wife was swimming with the sharks. Literally. _

"_Oh man, so not cool." He grumbled before taking off to save the pigtailed girl._

"_Maka, those fish bite! Leave the book and get away from the sharks! Swim Damnit!" he screamed as he got closer to his wife. Maka was oblivious to the white haired teens screams as she grabbed the book closer to her small frame and eyed the sharks surrounding her. True she had known they were there before. Yes they had surrounded her book. And yes she knew her husband never really wanted to go swimming. She smiled as a shark was stupid enough to swim to close as she raised her book and attacked. Something about angering giant fish with sharp teeth reached her ears before she attacked another shark. Suddenly she felt the agitated wavelength of her husband._

"_Maka stop shark bullying before you get us killed." Soul ordered._

"_What it's not like they have a mama shark that will come and reprimand us." She mused. Soul hated his wife right now because he was pretty sure she didn't see the giant shark coming at them with a mouth wide open and ready to eat them. Maka must have sensed something through their bonded link because all Soul could muster was a whimper. _

"_Soul transform I'm feeling sushi tonight." She smirked. He obeyed as his scythe form fell into his wife's waiting hands._

"_Here fishy, fishy I'm gonna kill you now." She teased. Soul shivered at her tone. Maybe the blackblood had transferred to his love. Needless to say that night and the rest of the nights they were there. They indeed had sushi._

"Soul can we have fish tonight?" Maka asked as she glanced up from her photo album.

"Did you kill any fish lately?" he asked never looking away from the tv screen he shared with his son.

"No." Maka replied.

"Then there's your answer." He smirked.

"You're such an ass." Maka snarled.

"Babe, I am currently being beaten by our son therefore I am busy." Soul slowly explained through grit teeth.

"Soul its frogger, a thinking game something you're not good at because you lack the organ to do so." Maka smirked as both husband and daughter shot her quizzical looks.

"An organ, not a muscle. I don't belong here I don't know this answer." Kiera mumbled as she threw the covers over her head.

"Damnit Maka, confuse us then cause Kiera to have an episode. I'm beginning to wonder how I survive in this house. "he muttered as he attempted to calm his daughter down as Leo danced around about winning the game and Maka left to start dinner.

"It's okay, papa didn't know the answer either, you totally belong with papa." He whispered as he shot a glare at his son.

"And you use to be a daddy's boy." Soul growled.

"You got Kiki, besides mom's right you and Kiera lack the organ needed to play strategic games.

"Soul, can you and Kiera go to the store and get some fish?" Maka asked as she returned to the room. Kiera had yet to leave her father's side since her return.

"Why not just through a book in an ocean." Soul mused knowing his wife would get the joke.

"No ocean, now go before I through a book into your skull." She smiled. Soul nodded as he drug his daughter out the door.

"Leo, help mommy in the kitchen okay." Maka ordered as he son slowly drug his feet after his mother.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

"Ninja zombies are the evolved version of Christ. They can walk on water." Shadow cackled as he placed his arm over the younger Evans s shoulders. Leo sighed as his friend continued to entertain the small girl.

"You realize she might believe you right Shadow?" Leo asked the blue haired six years old. Said girl giggled.

"Yo Kiki, you tell your brother that your god is always correct." Shadow said.

"Shadow's right ninja will rule the world as sayeth the great god Shadow." Four year old Kiera recited in her professional voice.

"Oh man, this is so uncool." Leo sighed as he eyed his laughing sister. He had been ordered to watch her while their parents went off on a mission. Blackstar and Tsubaki had let them play outside while they took care of a sick Rika, who had caught the cold. Of course this meant that both Blackstar and Shadow had to be in her constant presence for her to get better.

"Leo, Leo guesses what!" his sister called out as she ran toward him.

"What?" he asked masking his voice to relay boredom instead of interest. Kiera smiled as she glanced around.

"Shadow kissed me." She laughed as she pranced around her brother's still form.

"Why?" Leo asked confused.

"Because every god needs a goddess." She stated as if it were an obvious answer. Perhaps it was but his father was going to kill the little assassin once he found out.

"Kissing a minor is so uncool." Leo said to his sister's retreating form.

"You're just mad cause Anya said you had cooties." Kiera smirked. Leo bristled with anger as he towered over the four year old.

"Take it back or you'll be in trouble right now!" he growled as his arm transformed into a blade. Kiera eyed the weapon with slight interest before shrugging.

"No way, a goddess like me doesn't back down so easily to such petty commoners." She replied as Shadow came up beside her.

"Ha-ha see I picked the best to become my queen." He boasted. Later that night Maka and Soul arrived at the ninja assassin's home to find Kiera laid out over Shadow and a black and blue Leo as far from the cut up and bruised self -proclaimed mini-god.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Maka asked Tsubaki carefully.

"Shadow kissed Kiera." Tsubaki replied. Soul grew pale before falling in the recliner beside him.

"I thought boy troubles started during their teenage years. Maka you lied to me." He cried. Maka rolled her eyes before she managed to wake her children.

"Come along." She whispered being careful not to wake Shadow.

"How's Rika feeling, any better?" Maka asked her friend as Leo gathered the bag of games he had brought over.

"A little, she should be better by Friday." Tsubaki answered.

"Ha, Soul you should feel honored that my son would pick your daughter to be his queen. Tsubaki is the only woman so far hold that title." Blackstar smirked. The red and black blade came within inches of the assassin gods face.

"I am not happy. Do I look happy? No, because now I have to put up with break up's and dating and I don't know how to deal with that!" he cried having an emotional breakdown. Leo nodded as he joined his father on the recliner. Soul placed the small mini-me on his lap before returning his attention to the turquois man.

"Leo and I are guy's. Maka and Kiera are girls. We protect the girls in our family and right now you just added to our worries." He stated.

"Yeah, now not only do I have to worry about cooties with Anya but I have to keep Kiera safe from idiots like Shadow. I have enough girl problems already… this is totally not cool." Leo sulked as his father smiled and hugged him close.

"I know it little man. The situation isn't cool at all." Soul agreed.

"Kid your twelve live with it. As for you man you're like what twenty something grow some balls I know Maka cut your strings but damn." Blackstar laughed as the two boys shot him death glares.

"You're a bad man o get advice from." Leo snarled before he and his father were called out the door. Blackstar made a snipping motion with his fingers as the two left which was promptly stopped by a furious Tsubaki.

"Papa, cooties aren't real, right?" Leo asked as he and his father sat on the couch. It was a Saturday. A week since they had been at the Star residence. Rika was feeling better so both Tsubaki and Maka had called a girls night to hand out and had conveniently took the daughters with them.

"Nope, not really. It's just a story parents tell their kids so they won't have sex or anything." Soul told his son not paying a lick of attention to the words he spoke.

"Oh, ok, so what's sex?" Leo asked curiously. Soul paused from his channel searching and glanced at his son.

"Who told you about that?" he asked.

"You did." Leo replied bluntly.

"When?" Soul asked in a worried voice, Maka was going to kill him.

"Just now when I asked if cooties were real." Leo said in the same slow voice his mother used when giving Kiera a list of chores. Soul paled, his son was exactly like Maka when it came to details and hearing things. That meant he had to be told something or the temptation to find out would kill him. Damn. Ok so Maka had said she would be gone till the next day giving the two boy's some male bonding time. Maka was going to kill him.

"Please forget I said anything." Soul pleaded with the twelve year old. Said child shook his head.

"I'll give you candy." Soul negotiated. Once again he shook his head. Man, why did his son have to start showing signs of being Maka's child now of all time's when his mouth got him in trouble. Well his wife had warned him, hence why his porno collection had gone missing.

"I'm twelve papa, I'll find out sooner or later." Leo said in a voice that reminded him of his lovely wife. Soul sadly knew he was right. Hell he had learnt about sex because he had witnessed it in the Shibusen library when he had wondered away from Maka, who at the time had snuck into the restricted section. He had only two options left. One tell his son a complete lie and have him hate him, or two: do what Blackstar did and show his kid porn. One would be bad and two would be equally bad. He hated being a father sometimes.

"How about I give you a cookie…" Soul attempted but his son cut him off.

"I'm not leaving father until you tell me the answer to my question. That or I'll go to the library." Leo stated, his red eyes glowing in determination. His mouth had that straight line Soul himself got whenever he was in a heated argument with Maka. A sigh escaped the older man's lips. He wouldn't put it past his son to go find out in a library. Hell he would have already done it but Leo was giving his father a chance to tell him before he found out himself.

"Your mother gave you the birds and bees speech before you started Shibusen, correct." Soul finally replied. Leo nodded as he leaned closer to his father.

"So why the hell do I have to retell the story?" Soul asked.

"Because mother left out a lot of things. Along with editing. You are a blunt person therefore I should get a more validated answer." Leo explained sounding way to much like Maka for Soul's liking.

"My son if you tell your mama anything about what happens between you and I on this day or any other day I will not hesitate to kill you in your sleep." Soul threatened as he pulled his son to his and Maka's room.

"Papa, what are we doing at your computer?" Leo asked.

"I'm a horrible father, but this is the only way I can think of. Alright son, since I am so surprised you've been kept in the dark for this long considering your friends are my friends kids. It's time to introduce you to porn." Soul said as he clicked the mouse several times.

"But mama said that.." Leo began.

"Yes but your mother isn't here right now and I am not a very teacher. Hell I slept during school." His father ranted before moving to stand behind his son.

"Take a seat shut up and watch." Soul ordered before leaving the room and his son.

"Man, that was hard. Maka is going to kill me." Soul muttered.

Leonardo Evans blushed at the images he saw. He had no clue woman were like this. No wonder Shadow was always eager to get home to his computer. Did dad really watch this stuff? Maybe that's why he got nosebleeds all the time. After five hours of nonstop searching Leo emerged from the room with a nonstop nosebleed. Unfortunately for him Blair had stopped by half clothed. Both Leo and Soul now laid unconscious in a pull of blood coming from their noses.

"Seriously why do all men do this around me, nya?" she purred before placing them safely on the couch.

AN/ SORRY IT'S NOT VERY LONG AND I MADE LEO A PERV LIKE HIS DAD. BUT THE MINI STORY JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW I LOVE YOUR OPINIONS.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED SOUL I'D BE RICH AND SOUL WOULD HAVE ALREADY BANGED MAKA.

Soul Eater Evans A.K.A Soul Eater sighed as he glanced out the rain covered window of the African savanna. The DWMA had sent him here to train as a death scythe by the two most feared people in the world. They had train Maka's dad and even the other death weapons since World War two. Soul unfortunately had been forced to leave his miester behind with his cell number telling her he'd call every night. Right now his phone lay in the pits of his attempted dinner's stomach. The animal planet shows don't lie. Cheetahs are fast. The albino growled as he stood from his perch to search for his teachers. As he left his room soft jazz notes filled the air. Casually he entered the living room of the small hut.

"Nana, gramps, can I use the phone?" he asked in what he prayed was a sulky voice. His grandmother chuckled as she ran a finger through her white locks. Sad thing was she used to be blonde with startling blue eyes. Now she resembled both Soul and his grandfather, though the eyes still startled blue.

"Sorry Rabbit but a lion ate it last week. I thought I told you...guess not." his grandfather mentioned calmly as he read an African paper. Soul groaned as he marched back to his room. There was only one more thing he could try and that meant calling Spirit. Soul closed his eyes taking a deep breath before fogging the mirror on his dresser and writing out Deaths number.

"Hey, hey, waz up, waz up!" came Deaths reply as he popped into view.

"Where's Spirit?" Soul asked grateful of the red haired scythes absence.

"With Stien. Any way how is the training going. Your grandparents okay?" he asked. Soul nodded and gave his report, be it a day early.

"So anyway I actually called because I was hopeing to get in contact with Maka. You see a cheetah ate my cell when I was running from it; which I never recommend. And it took a bite of my cargo shorts." Soul explained. Shinigami laughed as Soul retold the story in full depth finally the god of death placed him on a direct line to Maka's home. Said blonde freaked when she noticed the albino in her mirror.

"Damnit Soul. I'm both happy and kinda confused...why are you in my mirror why not call or text?" she asked her green eyes searching his red ones for answers.

"Cheetah ate my phone and shorts not to mention made a hole in my favorite boxers. Damn my roaming charges must be getting high by now. Note to self-find cheetah make it dinner then find my cell." he muttered as Maka attempted to piece together her weapons mumblings.

"Okay so I take it your training includes survival of the fittest." she guessed. Soul nodded as he began showing her his new scars.

"I beat a giraffe the other day would have made Patty proud so I kept the skin for her. It'd make a good dress." he laughed. Maka joined in but soon fell back to her frown.

"I miss you Soul." she whispered. Soul smiled as he leaned in closer to her.

"Miss you too. But don't worries I'll be back soon just give me another month." Soul told her.

"Anyway I got a letter from France the other day for you. Can I open it?" she asked hoping Soul would miss the excitement in her eyes. Soul narrowed his red orbs before shrugging.

"Sure but I bet I already know its contents." he spat. Maka raised an eyebrow in surprise. Nonetheless she darted for her room to retrieve the envelope. Once she returned Soul noticed the failed attempt of resealing.

"Why ask to open it if you already invaded my privacy, plus that's a federal crime Albarn." he teased. Maka merely shrugged as she began to read.

_Dear Master Soul Evans,_

_It is with proud honor that you and your miester attend our family reunion in Paris this year. The Evans lines are waiting anxiously for the return of our family pianist. French blood runs deep in your veins and your parents and brother hope you remember that fact. Even if your father and brother are British l-o-l. (I did do that humor correctly Young Master?") Anyway please send word of your arrival if you wish to come. The date has been set for Christmas of this year. It is a week-long production and any guess you wish to bring should be counted and given to us so as we may prepare ourselves._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Mr. Minx._

Maka finished the letter with awe. Soul on the other hand seemed mixed between nausea and tears.

"You okay Soul, you look kinda sick." Maka said worry sketched all in her voice. Soul nodded before breathing.

"Yeah, sorry. Anyway wanna go. I can only bet nana and gramps will be there plus we can always bring our friends. Mom will just adore Blackstar." Soul said as a sadistic smile covered his face.

"Now Soul I bet your family isn't as bad as you say..." she laughed. Soul sighed.

"Good job tiny tits. Oops. Hey Maka I gotta go now but I'll contact you again soon no matter what I do. Not many places for phone service in the Havana." Soul laughed.

"Kay, I love you and be careful chasing dinner or you might become its dinner." Maka warned.

"I know it's a survival of the fittest here Maka. Anyway Love you too babe, night." and with that their connection was lost. Maka's smile faded as she glanced at the calendar beside her. One more month he had said. That meant he wouldn't be home for Halloween either.

"Stupid yearlong training!" Maka growled as she kicked the wall in front of her.

"Nya Maka-chan Blair-chan can't sleep with you PMSing like that.

"Sorry Blair." she whispered before heading to her room to study. She hated Saturdays.

"Soul get in bed it's late and you need your sleep for tomorrow's training Insomnia be damned." his nana said as she placed black marks under her eyes. She wore a uniform over her usually petite body. This new look she now wore reminded him of a pro football player. And he meant American league.

"You and gramps about to go Kishin hunting or..." allowing himself to trail off.

"We bunny boy are going on the hunt for poachers. You see retirements a bitch and you know my medicine makes my cranky and hyper active (**think Blackstar on crack)** so the doctors and Lord Death recommend helping out the governments by training you brats and keeping our land safe." she said before slamming his door and yelling his grandfather's name as she walked outside. Moments later his door reopened to reveal his grandfather.

"Night, Rabbit. I'll try to find your phone while we're out. If I can't find it I'll buy you a new one you deserve it." he said before leaving after his wife.

"Duh I deserve it. I nearly had my ass bit off by a fucking giant cat." he growled softly before throwing the covers over his head. Damn he hated Sunday's.

AN/ THIS HAS BEEN ON MY PC FOR LORD KNOW HOW LONG AND I CAN'T FIND A FANFIC FOR IT SO I PLACED IT IN THIS ONE. I KNOW I KILLED OFF THE GRANDPARENTS IN THE FIRST STORY BUT LETS PRETEND THIS HAPPENED. I WROTE IT WAY BEFORE SHIBUSEN LOVE STORY EVEN MADE ITS SPOTLIGHT. THIS ALSO MEANS I MADE IT WHEN I WAS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL. I'M GRADUATED NOW. ANYWAY PLZ ENJOY THIS FILLER GAP WHILE I DECIDE HOW TO CONTINUE THE MAIN STORY LINE. CONSIDER THIS THE EXCALIBUR EPISODES OF SOUL EATER OR THE FILLER EPISODES FOR NARUTO LOL


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER; THOUGH I DID FINISH MY OTHER STORIES SO THAT I COULD FINISH THIS ONE UP AND START ALL OVER.

Leo growled as Shadow and Anya attempted to calm him down. The source of his anger was currently hidden behind Rika. Just like when they were younger, he seemed to be in charge of taking care of his baby sister. Of course this was still an order made by his father.

"Leo, why do I have to stay behind?" Kiera asked angrily. She had been slowly returning to her old ways much to everyone's delight.

"Because, we still don't know how you'll react during battle so you get to be backup. Just follow behind Shadow's well, shadow." Leo instructed.

"But that's boring!" Kiera whined as Shadow patted her shoulder.

"You should fell honored to be in my shadow Kiki, not many people besides Rika get that spot." Shadow smiled. Very rarely did the hyper ninja give off any sort of compliment. But Kiera was a special case that Leo hated. Ever since they were children he and Tristan had fought over the Evans girl and that meant that poor Leo was forced to keep the normal from happening.

Both of you be quiet, we need to kill this Kishin." Leo ordered.

"Who gets to be the weapon this time?" Anya asked as she stood loyally beside her boyfriend and miester.

"I'll do it." He sighed as he transformed into a scythe.

"Shadow, shall we join them?" Rika asked timidly as her boisterous brother gave his battle cry. As the four set off to the front line Kiera sat behind the rock waiting for the backup she was in charge of.

"Stupid brother." She hissed.

"Why not disobey him. He's not your boss. Live a little let the madness guide you." The imp smiled. Kiera smiled as she stood from her perch.

"He may not be my boss. But he is the leader of this mission." She said aloud. The air had grown thick around her.

"Hope the others are all right." She murmured.

"Leo, run for it man!" Shadow yelled as the zombies ran after him.

"How does the undead freaking move so fast!" the albino cried out as he swung Anya after the brain dead demons. The two had taken to switching forms after the other tired of running.

"They come in hordes we need Kiera to help us." Rika called out.

"Fine then someone go get sis." Leo screamed as Anya and him switched places.

"Shadow we have to get her. If not Leo and Anya will be killed." Rika told her sibling. Shadow nodded as he and Rika ran off from the grave site.

"Damn witch, why do we have to take the Kishin who can conveniently work for a witch!" Leo growled as Anya destroyed another wave of the undead.

"Who knows, maybe we're just special." Anya giggled trying to lighten the mood.

"Special, is for people like uncle Blackstar and Shadow, not to mention Kid and his son. We are not special." Leo explained. Anya once again laughed as they rounded an empty corner.

"Finally, no more stupid zombie things." Leo sighed. Anya sighed in relief as well as both weapon and miester fell to the ground for a moment's peace.

"Are you glad your sister's back?" Anya asked after a few moments of silence. Leo glanced at her in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean she's my sister. Of course I'm glad she's back. Besides it was totally uncool around the house while she was away." He mused. Anya smiled as well, happy that her boyfriend was happy. The Evans boy had been sulky and unresponsive since his sister's captivity. But now that she had returned he had become the over protective angry person she knew so well.

"So miester, what do we do now?" she asked as she smoothed out her pink mini skirt. Leo sighed in thought before activating his soul perception. Minutes later he wondered why he had even tried as two very loud and annoying yells met his ears.

"STUPID DEAD BRAIN EATING BASTARDS OBEY YOUR GOD AND RE DIE!" Shadow yelled.

"YEAH AND IF YOU REFUSE THEN I'LL GO ALL SHOT GUN KILL, KILL ON YOU!" Kiera added. Both Anya and Leo sweat dropped at the loud yells.

"I swear they would make a better couple than her and Tristan." Leo stated. Anya nodded in agreement as they spotted the two miesters.

"Should we perhaps, aid them or let them continue their invasion?" Anya asked her partner. In response Leo shrugged.

"I doubt we'd be of much help." The man said. Indeed the two miester's were currently doing pretty well against the zombie horde.

"Let's just find our target and get this mission over with." He finished. Anya nodded before following her miester and weapon away from the mini fight. They headed down a long tunnel eager to find the kishin responsible for the deaths of the villagers who were now being re-murdered by the two left behind miesters.

"I sense a strong kishin soul just ahead!" Leo said as he became a scythe in Anya's hands.

"Right, I'll follow your lead." She stated as she ran faster. As they neared the end of the tunnel a large portion of the floor gave way beneath them.

"So not cool." Leo hissed as he and Anya sat up from their fall.

"Where are we?" she asked as she tried to see through the darkness that surrounded them.

"No clue, but wherever we are I doubt the others will find us." He spat as he held his hand out for the pink haired girl to grab.

"We need some form of light." Anya whispered as she looked around the small room. Leo nodded as he moved his hands across the wall in front of him. Suddenly hissing noises met his ears.

"Anya, please stop you know I hate snakes." Leo told her.

"It's not me." Anya whimpered as she brought herself closer to the weapon/miester. Both stood still and stiff as the hissing sounds slid closer. Anya could fell her boyfriend trying not to revert to his weapon form.

"So why do you hate snakes again?" Anya asked hoping to distract him.

"Because, one snakes are evil, and two a snake witch is the reason behind your dads, my dad's, and Kiera's blackblood." He told her semi forgetting the snakes that had by now wrapped around their feet.

"Oh, so if we were ever faced with snakes could you fight them for that reason. I mean you swore to protect the world from evil and as you said snakes are evil." Anya explained as she slid even closer in the miester/weapons arms. "I'll even wield you." She whispered before taking his hand in hers.

"Let's go." He whispered back. With a smile and glow from Leo Anya and his voices unified as they cried out their soul resonance. The bright form of witch hunter illuminated the room as the snakes disappeared in an inky like puddle.

"A witches spell?" Anya wondered as she allowed Leo's form to revert to his normal scythe blade.

"Could it be Medusa?" Leo pondered as Anya nodded her head.

"We did bring Kiera here, she could be trying to figure out her next move." She pointed out.

"I still can't figure out how your parents are Crona and Patty, yet your normal and Kay is the crazy one. And she's Liz's kid." Leo muttered.

"I try not to dwell on that fact." Anya smirked. Leo nodded in full understanding. They had debated the fact of her parentage for years.

"anyway let's try to find the way out. Maybe we can run into the others." Leo said as he made his way forward.

"Right." Anya smiled as she took his hand and followed loyally behind.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING AND YES I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE. BUT THAT IS BECAUSE I WOULD RATHER WRITE A SHORT CHAPTER THAT IS GOOD AND THOUGHT OUT RATHER THAT A LONG CHAPTER THAT IS CRAPPY AND RISK NO REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS MAKE ME HAPPY THEREFORE YOU DESEREVE THE BEST FROM MY MIND AND WRITING. THANK YOU.

Shadow laughed as he and Kiera continued to destroy the zombies as they raced to find their team captain.

"HA-HA, I CAN'T BELIVE LEO IS MISSING THIS!" Shadow laughed hysterical. Kiera nodded as she crazily swung her black-blooded scythe blade around the horde.

"Yeah, big brother missed out on the fun. A goddess like myself should never be kept waiting!" Kiera giggled. Rika sighed inside her weapon form. It seemed that her young friend had reclaimed the old title that her brother had given the child over the years.

"Yeah, how dare he leave us gods waiting? He claims the spotlight while we have to take care of the lesser followers." Shadow growled. Before Kiera could agree a new female voice made her shiver.

"If you're so adamant about fighting an opponent worthy of a god then try me." Stated the voice. Kiera's eyes dilated as she began to shiver.

"Me- Medusa!" she whispered in a shakily. Shadow quickly glanced between the two before he placed himself between the two.

"Like hell I'll allow you to hurt my goddess!" the assassin child yelled out. Both Rika and an unknown voice yelped in surprise.

"Damnit Shadow, stop hitting on my ex!" Tristan yelled as he shot his wavelength at the male miester. The male shinigami's oldest sister Meg sighed as she twirled middle sister, Kay around her finger.

"You're ex, man she's not yours anymore dude." Shadow yelled.

"Um, guys, we sort of have a very evil witch here." Meg snarled out as she made her way towards Kiera. Both Shadow and Tristan reverted their eyes back to the snake witch barring towards the female Evans.

"Fine, Tristan once this is over the two of us is going to fight for Kiera's love." Shadow snarled.

"Agreed. It's time I put aside my petty childness." Tristan mused moving into a fighting stance.

"Ok, I think we're lost." Anya admitted before releasing a held breath. Her weapon joined in with her exasperated sighs as he turned human.

"Really, well at least now we have that settled." Leo growled in frustration. The young couple sighed once again as silence rang around them. Suddenly the two leaned in with closed eyes and lips puckered. Once their lips met neither wanted to ruin the silence or the moment but a scream broke through echoing throughout the corridors.

"Seems like vacation time is over, huh Anya." He smirked crookedly showing his sharped teeth.

"Yeah, we should probably go see if the others need our help." She whispered. Both darted towards the scream praying that they weren't too late. It seemd like hours before they found the other's. Kids children had arrived and come to their rescue it seemed.

"Anya, you're turn." Leo whispered as he tightened his grip on her held hand. With a bright pink flash Anya shifted to her sword form allowing Leo to twirl her around his head.

"You know I think it's a bad omen to have been dating for years and yet we haven't kissed yet." He smiled.

"Your sister is in danger. Medusa seems to be taking down the others like mice." Anya told her boyfriend.

"I know dad kissed mom before they dated. So does this mean I'm a horrid boyfriend?" he pondered as he walked forward.

"So the son comes to play. Well your sister is about to once again become my minion." Medusa hissed.

"Yeah right. So are you the one who made the kishin and sent the zombie horde after us?" Leo asked.

"Of course, I wanted to see if my little Kiera could still fight after being domesticated." Medusa cooed.

"Leave me alone Medusa. I'm not your toy." Kiera snarled as she moved from behind Tristan and Shadow. The two boys watched carefully as she moved into Medusa's line of sight.

"Oh, getting brave now are we?" she asked in a fake motherly voice.

""I'm not afraid of you." Kiera snapped as she poised her scythe. Leo and the others took her lead as they prepared for battle.

"I'd hope to just come in and take you Kiera, but it seems a little skirmish is in order." The snake witch smiled.

"Get ready guys." Leo instructed.

"Vector arrows." Medusa yelled as miniature arrows shot at them. Kiera swiped at them watching as they dissolved. Leo carefully blocked and melee the vectors as they neared him making sure that no space gave a direct line to his sister.

"Anya." Leo whispered.

"Yeah?" she replied in her usual calm voice.

"Let's trade and use genie hunter." He continued as he watched his sister use dark witch hunter.

"Right." Anya nodded as they made the switch. Leo considered this the coolest part of their partnership. Even his dad was amazed by the nifty trick.

"GENIE HUNTER!" the two cried after resonating their souls. Medusa's face swiftly turned from its amused expression.

"Next time children. Tell Maka and Soul I'll come see them sometime. Same to your father Anya." And with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ten bucks she goes to spy on Stien." Sam wagered as she and her sister Kay, returned to their human forms.

"It's not a fair bet if the answer is obvious." Kay muttered refusing the middle sisters antics.

"Shadow, I still refuse to back down from our earlier scuffle." Tristan said as he approached the blue haired teen.

"Sure, anytime you want to fight bring it. I'll surpass god and make her my goddess." The normally hyper ninja growled in a serious voice.

"Um, what are they talking about?" Leo asked as Rika appeared beside him and Anya.

"The correct term you're looking for is who are they talking about." The shadow weapon smiled.

"Ok then, who are they referring too?" Leo repeated. Meg laughed before explaining the situation to the overprotective brother.

WHAT THE HELL, KIERA CAN'T BE SERIOUSLY ALLOWING THIS TO HAPPEN!" he yelped as the two male miesters began to fight. All the while Kiera was laughing and dancing.

"I'M GOING TO BE A GODDESS, I WILL SURPASS ALL THE GODS!" she screamed as her brother tried to drag her outside.

"Let's go guys, Kid will be furious if we don't contact by eight. Plus dad is not a good person to call at night." Leo urged.

"How do I survive these people?" Meg wondered aloud as she followed the band of friends home.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, AND APPARENTLY PPL LATELY SONT REVIEW STORIES. I BELIVE WE SHOULD ALL GET TOGETHER AND FIX THIS ATROCITY. IF YOU AGREE REVIEW AND HELP ME MAKE THIS POINT.

Soul hated Monday's. Why had they even invented such a horrid day. It didn't help that Kid had just recently found out that there were seven day's in a week. But the final icing on the cake was when a hyper daughter and a distraught son marched into his living room at five in the morning covered in blood and cuts. Maka had practically given herself a heart attack when she shoved Leo at him and dragged Kiera to the bathroom. Of course even that paled once Leo had told him of his daughters love life and how the next in line shinigami and Blackstar's son had proclaimed some weird god like battle for her love.

"Son, you can't see the grey hairs but trust me they're there. You just made me even more worried about retirement." Soul yawned as he helped clean his wounds.

"But I thought you were already planning your retirement?" Leo asked as he replaced his shirt.

"I was until your mother told me she wanted to have another baby." He growled out.

"You don't seem so glad about that." Leo noted somewhat disturbed at the conversation. Seriously just because he was a boy and his father's only son did not mean he wanted to know about his parent's sex life.

"Do you want another sibling to babysit when your mother and I leave?" the older man asked. Leo shook his head as his father smiled.

"So tell me about this mission." Soul said but before Leo could start his father stopped him.

"Hold that thought." And with that he hurried to the door opening it before the person could knock.

"Yo, Soul." Zach laughed as he walked inside the home.

"I don't think I invited you in, hey Alex." Soul snapped allowing the younger boy to walk in.

"So did the twerps tell ya Medusa attacked them?" Alex asked as he sat back on the recliner.

"No, I hadn't gotten that far." Soul ground out.

"Yeah she attacked. Rin's all searchy, searchy now looking for her." Zach mused as he thought of his wife.

"Searchy, searchy? Is that even a word?" Soul wondered as his wife and two kids walked in.

"Soul, stop using fake words it's bad for the children." Maka snapped as she took a seat in the unoccupied love seat. Soul joined her before telling her of the falsely accused word thing.

"I feel useless; our children are fighting a witch that we failed to kill." Maka steamed.

"To be fair, no one seems to be able to kill her." Soul put in.

"I have a theory, which is why we are here." Alex stated as Kiera glared daggers at him.

"What's her problem?" Zach asked as the blonde started poking at the younger vampire brother.

"She had black blood, anyway the plan or theory." Soul said as the vampire twins dove into their theory.

"Well she's a gorgon. In Greek mythology destroy Medusa's snakes and she dies. Rin found it in the library school when we first met." Alex began.

"Oh yeah, I remember her saying something about that." Maka smiled. Soul sighed of course his cousin and Maka would remember that stuff both were bookworms.

"Ok, but didn't she like see her own reflection and get turn to stone?" Soul asked glad he remembered part of the legend.

"And that's were Rin's searchy, search comes to play." Zach said.

"That's nice. And if she fails?" Leo asked as he joined in the conversation.

"We think of another plan." Alex stated plainly.

"She fears Lord Death's shinigami chops." Kiera whispered. All the vampires in the room turned to her.

"Great, we just get her to fight shinigami." Alex laughed.

"Impossible, she's not dumb enough to face the death god. And he won't leave death city." Maka snarled, quickly disrupting the plan.

"Way to shoot us down tiny tits." Soul growled.

"Well, it's true." Maka sighed.

"Can eat him?" Kiera pondered.

"Eat me and I'll suck your blood." Alex hissed as he kicked the young blonde towards her brother. Leo patted her head before handing her a chocolate bar.

"Is that really wise?" Zack asked watching the transaction.

"Yeah, found out if she wants to eat you she's hungry. Dad does the same thing. Well except he usually wants blood." Leo stated earning a kick from the older Evans.

"Let's continue this conversation when we all can get together. Tell Rin she needs to contact Kid when she returns and we'll talk then." Maka instructed quickly dismissing the group.

"She's authoritive." Zack mused.

"She's taken." Soul barked out. Both men glared at each other before sighing.

"BUT I NEED TACOS OR I WILL EXPLODE… IT'S HAPPENED BEFORE." Kiera claimed in a serious voice. All four men in the room shot her a strange glance.

"JUST KIDDING!" she smiled before bursting out laughing.

"Dad Kiera's black blood is acting up again." Leo said as he scooted farther from his crazed sister.

"It'll pass just ignore it." Soul whispered as his daughter danced around singing the doom, doom song.

AN/ ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHERE I GOT THE ENDING LINES FROM GETS A FREE CYBER TACO. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I KNOW OF NOONE WHO OWNS SOUL EATER IF I DID THEN THEY WOULD BE TIED AND GAGED IN MY CLOSET AN UPDATE THE MANGA REGULARLY…BASTARD COMPUTER PPL, JUST UPDATE. SORRY RANTED BUT YOU ALL AGREE RIGHT? SADLY NOONES GUESSED THE LINES OF LAST THE CHAPTER.

"Soul, wake up." Maka's voice snapped as he cracked open a lazy sleep filled red eye.

"If the house, city, or one of our kids isn't being killed then I'm on vacation." He snarled attempting to pull the covers back over him. He had been up for two day's straight so right now was not his best day.

"Kiera's blood is acting up Leo is crying in his room and I could use your help." Maka said as she pulled at her husband's arm.

"I'm asleep right now leave a message when I care." He grumbled. Suddenly something heavy jumped on his back. So not cool. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. Five a.m., a new record for him.

"PAPA, PAPA GUESS WHAT!" His daughter blurted out in his ear. Yep to damn early.

"You're on your time of the month." Soul fake guessed.

"HA, NO SILLY, WELL YEAH BUT GUESS WHAT!" she continued as she pulled at her father's hair. Soul was one popped blood vessel away from placing a muzzle on the girl.

"THERES RECEE HAMBURGER EATING UNICORNS IN THE KITCHEN!" She mused. Soul nodded definably too tired to deal with the issue.

"Well, tell the unicorns to be friends with the bunnies in the bathroom because I refuse to wake up again till next week." And with that Soul somehow managed to sleep.

Kiera growled softly as she walked from the room passing her mother in the hall.

"Did he wake up?" Maka asked her daughter kindly.

"Yep, he wants Mr. Hopper to play nice with Mr. Unny." Kiera smiled before walking into her brother's room to torment him.

"Who the heck are they?" Maka wondered as she climbed in bed with her husband.

"Soul, are you awake?" Maka asked. No sound responded from him.

"Jerk, you were supposed to help." She growled as her sons yelps of terror echoed around the home. He was a weapon he could take care of himself.

The next day Kiera was smiling brightly as Tristan and Shadow showered her with gifts greater than any previous gift. They had taken to battling each other any way they could. Fights, modesty, loyalty, hell even going so far as to steal test answers for her. Tristan had to her knowledge ceased his symmetrical outcries in favor of gaining back his asymmetrical love.

"A goddess like her deserves a god like me! I had her before you came along." Shadow snarled as he pulled at the shinigami sons head.

"I am a god by birth; therefore she is destined to me." Tristan yelled as he bit down on the miesters forearm. On the sidelines the older Spartio group and their children watched in mild interest and horror. Soul seemed to have joined his son in permanent denial of having to be related to Blackstar whilst Maka tried to determine the sanity of her friends and family. Why had she been the one to get all the crazy people?

"She will be mine Shadow Star!" Tristan finalized.

"She's mine Tristan Kid!" Shadow roared as both stood calling forth their weapons. Kiera laughed joyfully as Anya braided her hair. Kay pranced to her brother's side obediently as Rika calmly fell into chain scythe mode in her brothers waiting hands.

"Get ready grim reaper because I'm going to kill you!" Shadow snarled.

"I'd love to see you try." He mused as he watched his fellow miester shoot forward. The battle between the two seemed unnervingly familiar to the adults as they thought of the last time Blackstar and Kid had fought. Blackstar had lost.

"I'm bored." Kiera sighed as the boy's fighting came to an abrupt stop. Both boys' fell at her feet asking what she wanted to do. Leo sighed having had enough of the pathetic show.

"Okay people let's get something straight here. Kiki is a person not a possession to be held. Or titles to be won so get over it. As for you Kiera pick a damn boyfriend already I'm going crazy!" the older brother yelled finally collapsing at his girlfriend's feet. Anya sighed as she turned to help her fallen love. Kiera cocked her head in confusion. Yeah maybe she had allowed this to continue a bit to long but it technically wasn't her fault.

"Kier-bear, listen to me. Boys are more confused when it comes to love than anything else. Try to help them out just like we help you. Okay." Soul whispered before leaving towards the school, the other adults on his heels. Her father was right as always. She had allowed the stupid love fight to happen. And to top it all off her period was giving her serious mood swings. Maybe she needed some sleep. Or maybe a recee hamburger. Perhaps Mr. Unny and Mr. Hopper would share with her? Throughout school they were forced to learn the makings of a weapon. Most of this was drone out by sleep as Kiera allowed her head to hit the desk and darkness to drown her.

The dark room was always creepy when you first entered it. Kiera didn't necessarily hate it or fear it. She was just a little freaked out. She had not been in the room since her father came to retrieve her months ago and now she was back. The red imp was swing dancing to her club music, clearly not feeling any rhythm. Of course this being insanity perhaps that was the purpose.

"_You ended the fun, why is that?" he asked in a silky voice always speaking in tongues with her._

"_Papa told me too." She replied as she took her seat on the couch. The ogre danced around for a bit more before appearing in front of her._

"_Do you always do as daddy tells you?" he asked already knowing the answer. She hated that about him. It always asked her the questions but never gave her the answers. _

"_Why ask something you already know?" she asked trying once again to stump the demon._

"_Ah, why do I ask such questions? I don't know I am you, am I not?" he asked turning the thought to her. After a bit of silence the demon smiled. Creepy demons should never smile._

"_Let's play a game, shall we?" it asked once again forming the question. Kiera nodded weary of the way the demon acted. A Chess bored appeared before her, a beautiful glass décor. _

"_Do you wish to be first or last?" the demon asked. Which did she want to be? White moved first but dare she take the lead, black moved second but could she afford to follow? This was to many questions. _

"_Kiera?" asked a new more silky voice from behind her. Blonde hair slapped at her face as she turned to spy the grim reapers son dressed in formal black attire. _

"_Tristan, why are you here?" she asked confused._

"_I came to help." He smiled as he walked forward to join her on the couch._

"_White is so innocent, you should take the lead, I promise I'll help you win." He whispered._

"_But black is so dark, just like me." Kiera whispered her own doubt coming to surface._

"_Exactly why you should avoid such a color, personally that is more my taste. But I believe this is the demons game, not ours." Tristan stated as the ogre took his place at the end covered in black pieces._

"_Pawns always move first." The demon smirked as Kiera moved the pawn in front of the Bishop. Tristan looked confused by the action._

"_The queen is me, the pawn before the queen is you, and the one beside you to your right is Shadow. The others are our friends and the royal pieces are our parents. White versions and black versions, which will win, Sanity or insanity?" Kiera pondered as if to her and not to the shinigami child._

AN/ YEAH IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S UP NOW PLZ DON'T HATE. I'M HORRIBLE AT CHESS BUT GOOD ENOUGH TO TIE UP WITH THE COMPUTER.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER BUT MY NEW KITTEN WOULD LIKE YOU TO REVIEW AN OPINIONIZE (NEW WORD I LIKE) SO PLZ ON WITH THE STORY

Leonardo Evans glared daggers at the pink haired girl wearing the short black leather dress. They went on this date to discuss their love problems, not his little sister's love life.

"I'm just saying Leo; she's been leaning towards Tristan ever since he told her that she'd never tame his symmetry problem." Anya laughed causing the albino in front of her to smile. Her voice and smile were angelic. His father called his mother an angel but to him the girl before him was his angel. She had been his saving grace when Kiera had been kidnapped. She kept him cool headed when he fought with his father and kept him from crying when his mother cried. Anya was his home. The two lived together already, much to his parent's pleasure. It gave them a new room to decorate and gave him a reason to be near his angel.

"Are you even listening to me?" Anya asked as she pointed the fork in her hand at him. Leo was quiet as he stared cross-eyed at the intimidating small object.

"Um, yeah you said something about Kiki and her boyfriends." He replied as he attempted to hide his embarrassment. Anya gave him an "Your lying" expression.

"I said, I see your sister and her boy's." she stated pointing at the checkout counter. Leo followed her gaze quickly letting his jaw drop.

"What the hell!" he snapped attempting to hide in the small booth they occupied.

"It's sweet that they would bring her here." Anya continued.

"Please stop talking about them. How bout we discuss our love. I love you Anya." Leo attempted to gain back the conversation. But as always with the girl's he knew once there was another couple within range it was their love life not yours they were concerned with.

"I just don't see her and Shadow together. Yes their great friends but together it would be like watching your father date my Aunt Liz. I can't see it." Anya ranted making her boyfriend nod in non-understanding.

"I mean think about it, what would it be like to be related to Shadow or his father?" Anya asked hypothetically. Leo shivered as he tried to imagine the image.

"Scar-"he began before his girlfriend continued as if he never answered.

"It's scary at least with Tristan you get a first-hand look at being related to a shinigami god." Anya smiled painting a new image into the young Evans mind. Yes he could see it, his sister's blonde hair blowing in the wind beneath her white veil. His mother's wedding dress flashed into his mind as his mom was replaced by his sister, her carbon copy in looks. Kids black tux outfit now fitted by his son popped up next. Yes he could indeed see it. The proof was in his parent's wedding album. Gazing at the two from afar he did sort of see it. Kiera unconsciously stood closer to Tristan whilst Shadow was forced to revolve around her. Not really what the young ninja normally was used to.

"This won't continue much longer." Leo predicted as his girlfriend nodded her agreement. For the past few weeks the young shinigami miester and his reclaimed weapon had gotten closer and had moved in together much to the parent's surprise. This left only the triplets and Star siblings home with the parents.

"I guess you're right. The triplets and Rika are going to be surprised with the results." Anya smiled. Leo smiled as well as he left to pay the bill. Anya kept smiling as they made their way back to the shared apartment near the academy.

"Leo, can I ask you something?" she asked pushing a strand of pink hair from her porcelain face.

"Sure, what's up?" he replied as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Our families will find out, but what if someone knew the location but couldn't say anything?" Anya whispered. Leo came to a halt as he turned to face his partner.

"Then they should speak up." He told her all humor leaving his fiery crimson eyes.

"But they can't. Besides with- holding information is punishable by death." She grimaced. Leo remained quiet knowing full well it was his father that carried out the order. He had told both of his children that if they did anything wrong tell him. He did not wont to kill either of his children. The oldest Evans feared the day he would be forced to hurt them. Kiera was his main concern at the moment though. Of course nether of his parents knew his and Anya's secret.

"We'll find a way." He told her before walking off.

"Should we kill them?" asked a mousse hiding in the alley from the teenagers.

"No, let them play for a little longer." Medusa hissed as a twisted grin flashed across her lips. She needed to get to Stien.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: EVEYONE ON HERE OWNS SOMETHING OF SOUL EATER JUST NOT THE OFFICIAL STUFF

Cold air formed around her weak breath. She had run these roads for years in her young age. Of course now she was nearing her nineteenth birthday and no longer the small child she had been.

"_Reminiscing niece?" hissed a female voice behind her. Quickly she turned, her pink locks hitting against her face._

"_Lady Medusa!" Anya whispered as he aunt emerged from the shadows. Her blonde hair was braided at her chest and her snake like golden eyes narrowed as they watched the young child._

"_I sense your failing me. Am I right Anya?" Medusa asked as she examined her nails in fake interest. Anya felt herself pale and back away. _

"_I-I can't do this anymore." She whispered as her aunt made a tsking noise. _

"_Mizune." Medusa ordered._

"_Chi, chi yes Lady Medusa." Bowed a pink haired woman. _

"_Bring out the boy." Medusa instructed as an evil smirk appeared on the rat witches face. Anya whimpered as the lady returned throwing a chained naked teen her age on the ground._

"_Leo!" she screamed as she tried to get to the battered boy. He weakly gazed up at her, breathing seemed like such a hard task to his battered form. Leo had been abused beyond near non recondition and it made her feel horrible knowing she was the cause._

"_Now, now Anya no need for tears. If you feel you can't follow my orders then we can just kill him and you can go on your merry way." Medusa said simply. _

"_No, please I'll, I'll do anything just don't hurt him." Anya pleaded. Both Medusa and Mizune smiled at this as Leo weakly attempted to stop her._

"_You know what I ask, don't fail me." Medusa ordered. Anya nodded as she opened her eyes._

Anya felt the cold sweat on her body as she gathered her surroundings and bolted to the other bedroom housing her boyfriend. She opened the door to find him bolt upright shaking and coughing.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she sat on the side of the bed. Leo nodded still out of breath. His body was clean of all abuse but Anya was sure that if she processed soul perception she'd she the trauma he went through each night. It was all her fault, if she had just spoken up then he would never have to get hurt because of some stupid spying.

"Stop blaming yourself." Leo ordered as Anya's head shot up. He placed a shaky hand on her folded hands.

"Our link never fails. I would gladly take this torture in place of you." He whispered as he allowed himself to flop back onto his pillow with a dulled hiss. On instinct she began running her fingers through his hair. The soft purr he made caused a small laugh to roll from her mouth.

"We should tell at least someone." Anya said as she fought her inner battle. Leo shook his head as he tightened his grip on her hands.

"No, she'll kill you." Leo snarled.

"But you'll die if I don't do anything." Anya barked back.

"I'll die eventually." He commented. Anya remained quiet allowing her battle to continue. Leo reached for his cell phone and scanned his contacts. It finally landed on Kiera's name.

"You're calling your sister, why?" She asked curious of her boyfriend's sudden action.

"I won't sleep that simple; I just have to call my baby sister. The only chika who has tangled with the witch bitch." Leo smirked as he allowed the phone to ring. Both sat holding the phone on speaker as they waited for Kiera to pick up. On the eighth ring the ringing ended replaced by a sleepy female voice.

"This is Kiera, I'm sleeping shove off or I'll get my death scythe father to kill you. Have a nice day." Kiera recited as she moved to end the call.

"WAIT KIKI I NEED YOUR HELP!" Leo yelped causing the younger sister to pause.

"What did you do this time and can I tell mom and dad?" she asked cautiously.

"No to the parent thing, and it deals with Medusa." Leo started. Kiera suddenly became the clone of her father.

"Not cool, what's going on and how did you get involved with her?" Kiera asked worried for her brother.

"She can get to Anya and me through our dreams." Leo explained. Kiera listened as the duo told her about their meeting with the snake witch after Kiera had returned after three years. Once they had finished Kiera spoke.

"Tell our parent's." she instructed. "Or I will." She growled.

"But, then Leo will die!" Anya screeched.

"Everyone will die if you keep this up." Kiera barked out. Leo sighed knowing she was right.

"I'll tell dad and the other's tomorrow, till then I won't sleep." He managed before disconnecting the call. Anya shook beside him pale as a ghost.

"We can't Leo." She whispered as tears fell from her brown eyes.

"We have too, people will die Anya. I don't won't to be the cause of that." And with that he ushered her to bed while he stayed awake.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I OWN A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS, HERE THEY ARE A STANDING IN A ROW!

Leon and his sister Kiera glared daggers at each other while Tristan and his sisters held them back.

"Let them fight." Shadow said as he stood cross armed by his sister.

"No way, they need to be in the best shape not the worst!" Anya yelped. Kiera brushed Tristan off as she turned her back to her brother.

"I'm telling dad and mom, it's so uncool to do things alone." She snarled as she began towards the school where the adults where holding a meeting. Both Tristan and Shadow followed wordlessly, the two boys had come to a truce a few days ago resulting in Shadow allowing the shinigami to have her love.

"Kiki, you can't tell them!" Anya yelled as she and Leo were blocked by the triplets.

"Sorry guys, but we can't let you pass or leave our sights." Meg said in her authoric voice.

"Let me pass!" Anya growled, her pink hair pulled back in a high ponytail and her brown eyes growing darker. Leo followed her lead gaining a fierce look, his shark like teeth bared as his red eyes flashed with hatred. The sisters merely laughed refusing to move aside to let them pass.

"Guy's if you don't people will die!" Leo persisted. This time Kay shook her head in a bubbly manner.

"Nope, nope, we was told not to let you pass. Therefore YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" She growled her voice growing scary at the end causing the others to back up slightly.

Medusa smiled as she watched her plan fall into place. Her niece and her boyfriend were so predictable with their actions. Kiera may have been a failed experiment but taking by means of torture was fun to.

"Chi, chi Lady Medusa it's ready." Mizune bowed as she entered the room.

"Good, please tell the others to take care of the three vampires that are visiting for me." And with that Medusa dismissed the mouse witch.

"Just a little bit longer then I can trap my little rats." Medusa hissed as an insane smile twisted her lips.

AN/ I KNOW ITS SHORT AND I APOLOGIZE. BUT HEY MY IDEAS ARE AS THEY COME.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

Shibusen's Europe division was currently under lock down as Kid, Blackstar, Maka and their weapons were seated around a long table in Kid's study. They were currently listening to Rin, Zach, and Alex clarify their plan against the witch Medusa. So far both Soul and Maka were against all they said.

"I don't see what are children have to do with this." Maka growled. Rin sighed not wanting to repeat herself as she held her forehead.

"Your daughter has taken to the blackblood wonderfully and can control it as well as Crona can. As for Leo, it seems he has been infected with snakes therefore, he and Anya have been spying for the witch." Zach explained as he placed a calming hand on his own vampire wife.

"And your proof?" Patty asked. Before anyone could speak a ground shaking explosion sounded near the town's entrance.

"There is your proof!" Alex snarled as he and his twin darted from the room to examine the damage. Maka and the other parents snarled their distaste as they quickly followed the vampire boys off.

Downtown Kiera, Tristan and Shadow and Rika stood paralyzed as Medusa stood before them.

"Hello Kiera it's been a while." The snake witch hissed a twisted smile gracing her face. Shadow's face grew demonic looking as he charged forward.

"No you idiot!" both Kiera and Tristan called out. But it was too late the witch had used vector arrow sending him backwards.

"Foolish child, just like your father." Medusa scoffed as Tristan grabbed Kiera's weapon form. Shadow snarled as he grabbed his sister's chain scythe mode.

"This witch is dead." Shadow snarled as he raised his sister in a fighting position. Tristan nodded as he readied Kiera but just as they were about to strike two figures moved in their way.

Maka yelled in frustration as she attacked using witch hunter again and missing. Soul once again failed at calming the angel of death down. So far group resonance between her Kid, and Blackstar had been useless against the mouse witch. Mizune laughed as she transformed into her human self.

"We need Blair, cats love rats." Soul growled fed up with the whole useless battle as the town continued to blow up. Blackstar and Tsubaki landed a solid hit on the witches back as she fell forward Kid used the chance to strike followed by Maka. But as the blonde went in for the attack Mizune became the five mice used in her form.

"Damn it, Maka we have to find Blair." Soul growled as their friends tried again.

"But she's helping the other witches help your cousins." Maka grunted as she dodged attacks. Soul remained quiet trying to think of a way to defeat the opponent. None of their normal attacks seemed to work against this witch. Suddenly rapid shoots fired at Mizune from behind causing the adults to freeze.

"Need some help?" Rin asked as she made her ways towards her cousin and his wife. Zach and Alex made quick work of the rat witch using their vampire abilities.

"What took you guys?" Blackstar asked in his usual manner.

"We had to take care of an old friend." Alex sneered, venom dripping from each word.

"Really who did you fight?" Soul asked intrigued as the girls shot him angry looks.

"Just Dracula, no big." Zach said in a casual tone. All seven adults starred slack jawed.

"Oh really how cool!" Maka said in awe.

"Yeah, he's been vanquished about a million times so he'll be back. Compared to him this witch was easy." Rin laughed. The group shared a short laugh before smoke from another part of the town reminded them there was still a battle being fought.

"Medusa." Maka and Rin hissed as they made their way to the children and snake witch.


	25. A shibusen love story finale

DISCLAIMER: I SON'T WON SOUL EATER. AND PLEASE SUPPORT MY OTHER FANFICS ALONG WITH THE COLLABARATION FIC BETWEEN AngelOfFluffiness AND I AND HER FAN FIC SEMI-LEGAL.

"Ok I really want to kill this bitch now." Shadow snarled as he wiped some blood from his mouth.

"Calm down Shadow, we can't get anywhere angry like this." Tristan said as he poised Kiera to strike.

"Like hell, this snake is baiting us." Meg said as she aimed her sister's pistol forms. The three miesters glared the snake witch Medusa waiting for the next move.

"You can feel the insanity can't you?" the imp asked as Kiera eyed her chess pieces. The game had already begun when her brother and Anya joined the gorgon's side.

"_Isn't it your turn Miss. Evans?" the imp continued. Kiera growled softly as the quiet footsteps of her miester came beside her. Her pawns were all in position on the board already having only one move each for the three pawns available. _

"_Three: Shadow ,Meg, and…" Kiera smiled._

"And Leo." Tristan mused as the Evans' son used Anya to strike the witch from behind. The plan worked nicely as her brother returned to stand by Shadow.

"Cutting it short wonder boy?" asked the ninja as Medusa sent a series of vector arrows their way.

"You know me, always dramatic." Leo teased as they avoided the attack.

"How about we just let the player move her pieces." Meg yelled as she sent a flurry of shots at the snake woman.

"You snotty little brats how dare you. Just like your parents snooping into things that don't concern you." Medusa hissed as she tried to attack.

"Screech Alpha!" came a familiar call before a deafening scream pierced the air sending sound vibration over the witch. Both Kid and Blackstar landed smoothly in front of the tired kids as Maka and Crona landed on the roof behind the snake woman.

"Long time no see Medusa." Maka smirked as she twirled Soul around over her head.

"Getting cocky in your old age are you Maka?" Medusa asked still bleeding from the attack from Crona.

"She aged better than you Medusa." Rin called out from her right as the twins flanked her sides.

"I see my attendance has caused quite the audience. Too bad I can't stay." Medusa laughed.

"Your pieces are all here. All you have to do is play." Instructed the imp.

"_So you finally decide not to question me?" Kiera mused eyeing the red demon._

"_No he simply refuses to lose. If you die so does he." Soul explained as he and Maka joined the newest black blood pair._

"_Tristan, does this game of chess represent the battle outside?" Maka asked as she studied the board._

"_Yes ma'am, each piece represents someone on the battle field." The young shinigami miester answered._

"_Maybe you can start moving your pieces. It's your move again." The imp smirked as he eyed the small family. Kiera eyed her pieces wanting to move for the best. Right now all her pieces where in play. In total she had sixteen friends counting the twin pistols who were able to wield themselves. And her if she needed to use her black scythe. That gave her plenty of back up plans. And with sixteen chess pieces, all that she needed was strategy. A crazed smile crossed her lips as she moved a pawn close to the black queen. Medusa had left it wide opened when Leo and Anya came to their side._

"_Aunt Rin." She whispered as her aunt attacked outside her mind. This was like Soul's piano back when he had the black blood._

"_Why hesitate?" the imp asked again as he danced to a swing dance. Rin finished her attack causing Kiera to grin farther as she moved the piece indicating Shadow. As the young ninja and his sister attacked Kiera watched amazed as a black piece moved on its own indicating Medusa's next move. _

"_Amazing." Maka whispered as Soul noted the pattern the witch seemed to favor._

"_You can do this Kiki, just concentrate, you're good at chess and you're winning." Tristan said as he watched his weapon signal for Kid and his pistols to join Blackstar for a combined attack._

"_I know, but I refuse to let any holes be made in my attacks." she stated as she studied the board. Medusa's growls echoed through her soul room as the black night moved to take her pawn closest to the queen._

"_Shadow!" the group yelled as he and his sister fell to the ground unable to continue the battle. Kiera growled softly as the echoes of the imps laughter mixed in with Medusa's._

"_Calm down, you can't let her get the upper hand." Soul ordered as he and Maka went in for their attack. Witch hunter narrowly missed the snake as she slithered from her spot._

"_Damn, Soul we have to stop her." Maka hissed as she stood from her spot on the couch._

"_Sorry Kiki, but we can't resonate with you and you're brother and hope to resonate with each other as well." Soul said as he and his wife left the soul room leaving Kiera and Tristan alone._

Leonardo held his side as blood poured from the open wound.

"Leo are you okay?" Anya asked worried for her miester.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't revert back I can take her still." He panted scrunching his face in pain. Anya faced a conflict as she pushed back the stray pink hairs in her face she reverted back to human form grabbing her miester.

"Anya I ordered you to stay a weapon, you should listen to your miester." Leo hissed as he held his injured side.

"I'm you're miester as well and what I say goes." Anya growled helping him move to a safer spot from the fighting. The attach had happened a little after the Shadow incident.

"You need to rest and gather your strength." She rushed as she grabbed her medical bag in her backpack. As she raised Leo's shirt both hissed. The wound was deeper than originally thought.

"You need medical attention immediately." She insisted as she glanced around rapidly.

"No time, Medusa will win for sure if we leave." Leo coughed out. She saw no point in arguing choosing instead to remain by his side as he continued to cough and the injury to spread. No doubt the two would die soon.

Kiera stood alone as her loved one's littered the ground around her. She was scared and alone, just like the imp had told her those many days ago. Was she going to die here? Medusa's cruel twisted smile formed on her lips as she came closer to the cowering Evans. Her black scythe had long gone with the rest of her blood puddled onto the floor and surrounding walls.

"Now, now dear don't squirm, you should meet you're doom like your parents and friends did." Medusa hissed as she pulled the blonde up by her hair roots. Kiera bit back a scream as the witch threw her towards a low tunnel like passage. A glimpse of pink and white colored her eyes before the snake witch pulled her back for more torcher.

"I refuse to be your dog any longer Medusa, if you want to kill me do so now." Kiera snarled spitting with the last of her strength.

"You foolish girl, so much like your mother but stupid like your father." With that the witch tossed her broken body beside the unmoving bodies of her parents.

"Sad to say I'm a bit disappointed that the Evans family and friends were killed this easily. All I have to do now is destroy Shibusen and all my running will be over." Medusa laughed as she carelessly tossed her fallen blonde hair back.

"Y-You forgot one thing…or shou- should I say two." Leo said limping forward a trail of blood behind him.

"Oh, you survived?" Medusa asked raising a single eyebrow.

"Barely, I should be dead now though, my injury as you can see is a bit worse for wear." Leo smirked as he stood bravely before the witch.

"Out of curiosity little boy what do you plan to do? You have no weapon." She mused giggling softly and failing to notice the smile etch the teens face. A sickening slice followed by the snake like blood fell around them as Crona smiled; she was holding Anya's sword form in his hands. Anya's blade ripping through the snake witches flesh until a single purple soul floated in the body's place.

"F-Funny, I always pictured her Soul being black or non-existing." Crona mused.

"Well I'm curious which one of you gets to eat it. Both of you are one soul from becoming death scythes so which one will remain the miester until the other meets the same level?" Soul asked helping his wife and daughter sit up. Everyone watched and waited for Leo and Anya to decide.

"Geez, it's totally uncool to even have to ask." Leo sighed as he took the soul from Anya's hand.

"Everyone knows I want to be like my dad, so the only logical one to get the soul is…" and without delay he thrusted the Soul into Anya's half opened mouth.

"Don't forget to chew, it's uncool if you die from a soul but lived through hell." Before Leo could turn though Anya threw her arms around her miester having earned the title deathscythe.

"Funny it took you three weeks to give me my death scythe soul." Maka smirked as her husband looked away.

"Yeah, and if I remember it took us three weeks to get you out of bed when we discovered you could be a weapon." Soul countered both happy their children and friends were safe and Medusa was dead.

"Yay Crona, yay Anya!" Leo cheered soon earning every ones cheer.

AN/ FINALLY DONE WITH MY SHIBUSEN LOVE STORY SERIES. THANX FOR READING AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES


End file.
